


Her Brother's Love

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Torture, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN AND DAEMON ARE TWINS, TAKING CARE OF THEIR LITTLE SISTER DANI. BUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN MOST.NORMAN AND DAEMON HAVE BEEN SEXUALLY ACTIVE WITH EACH OTHER FOR YEARS NOW. AND ARE PATIENTLY WAITING FOR DANI TO REACH A MORE APPROPRIATE AGE TO JOIN THEM.WARNING....FAMILY INCEEST





	1. Chapter 1

Her Brothers' Love

Norman sighed deeply watching Dani crawl onto his lap. Her beautiful skin looking very white against his tanned skin, dark from being outside too much but not her, she was his perfect angel. He could smell her sweetness already, fresh from the shower. Her hair still damp making it look almost as dark as his own, her blue green eyes glimmering since she saw him sitting down. 

"How's my Dani today?" He asked and caressed her bare legs, one on either side of him. Her small hands resting on his chest.

"Im good, happy you are home. I missed you today." Dani said sweetly, nuzzling into his neck, scent marking him like she always did when he was at work.

Norman smiled and breathed in her clean scent, getting hard quickly. "I missed you too baby, days seem longer when youre not with me." He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Oh, his beautiful Dani. So sweet and pure, so very beautiful it was hard to let her out of his sight long enough for her to go to her all girls private school and making him head to work. Being away from her for 8 solid hours. He cherished their special moments like this where it was just them two in the house for a little while.

"At least its the weekend now." She smiled, trying to lighten his mood and succeding.

"Yes and its a very special weeekend its it my sweet Dani?" 

She closed her eyes and took in his words, she seemed to crave them. Needed to hear them from him more than 20 times a day it seemed. "Yes it is, you excited?"

He groaned, his hips thrusting up into her without his consent making her mewl like a little kitten, "you know how excited I am, I have been waiting for this for over a year now. So have you."

Her birthday was this weekend, the day she would turn 16. It had seemed like she had been 15 for so long now and he had been marking days on a calender since her last birthday.

"We all have, Im a little nervous." Dani admitted and dropped her head slightly.

Norman lifted it with his finger, "Now now love, you know its going to be everything we dreamed of. Everything we want it to be, we are going to take such good care of you."

She nodded and kissed his palm. Rubbing her face into his large hand. Norman couldnt believe how lucky he was to have her, she was everything beautiful in this world all wrapped up into a small but gorgeous package, his dainty little Dani. Only five foot four to his five foot ten inches, she was perfect for him.

"Lets push that away until he gets home. For now, kiss me." He smiled when she grinned back at him and leaned in. Her plump lips perfect and soft against his, her pink tongue coming out to lick into his mouth. Norman moaned, unable to resist the way she made him feel, to think the things he thought of. 

He cupped her face to deepen the kiss, letting his own tongue swirl into her mouth until she made that sexy little purr he couldnt get enough of. His hands slide down her arms and around her back, pulling her body flush against his. Her large breasts resting on his chest, he could feel her nipplees through the thin material of her shirt.

Dani started to rock her hips, slowly grinding against the length of his erection. Feeling her wetness soaking through the little boy shorts she wore for him made him groan. His hands sliding down over her perfectly round ass. Big enough for his large hands to get a good grip and help her move.

The door opened and they broke apart. Dani grinned and got off of him.

"Hey there baby, come say hi to me." Daemon grinned and caught her as she flung herself into his open arms. He lifted her by the ass and let her crawl up his body until her legs locked around his waist, his hands going around her curvy waist. 

Norman watched them kiss, heat flushing over his entire body. His cock straining inside of his jeans, more turned on now than he had been a few minutes ago. "Have a good week?"

Daemon nodded, a smile on his face when their kiss ended. "My day was fine but its better now, you miss your big brother Dani?"

Dani nodded enthusiastically and kissed him again, leaving her legs locked as he carried her to the couch to sit down next to Norman. 

Norman put his arm around Daemon, bringing his twin brother in for a much needed, juicy kiss that left them both panting. 

"I see my two favorite people missed me while I was away." Daemon said with a smile, he always liked to feel wanted by them, made him feel loved. 

"Yes we did, we were just talking about this important weekend." Norman grinned at Daemon who smiled at Dani.

"Oh, yes. Its very important, not every day that our baby sister turns 16 now is it, you excited baby?"

Dani nodded, moving so she was straddling each one of their legs between hers. "Yes Im excited, what do we do first?"

Norman laughed, he and Daemon had a list of things for them to do together but her early early birthday present had been given about two months ago. "Easy love, we have a whole week to celebrate your birthday but Dae and I wanna know how his early birthday gift has healed."

Daemon groaned next to him, both of them already hard just from her being in their laps, "is it all healed?"

Dani nodded, a blush coming to her face. "Yes its perfect now."

Norman and Daemon traded looks, then looked at her. "Show us baby, let us see."

Dani nodded and scooted off of them, hooking her fingers into her small boy shorts and slipping them down her smooth legs. The baggy shirt was next until she was naked in front of them. The both groaned, leaning back almost at the same time to adjust, twins true and true.

They were both shocked at how much she had grown this last year. Her breasts, a size D now had grown over the summer. She had a full womans figure now, lost the baby fat in her cheeks. Her belly was smooth, flat but she was curvy how a woman should be. It had haunted both boys for a whole year until she turned 16. Then they could have a taste.She sat on the edge of the coffee table right in front of them, each of her legs propped up between theirs on the edge of the couch. Dani leaned on her elbows and watched as both her   
brothers came forward at the same time.

"Damn look at sexy it is Norm." Dae said and leaned very close to see her clit pierced with a blue diamond he had personally picked out as an early birthday gift as it would need almost two months to heal.

"Wow, I would never have thought it would look so good but holy shit. It feel good?"

Dani nodded, getting wet from just her brothers looking at her like they wanted to eat her up which they did. That was another reason   
Daemon had let her get it early, she needed time for it to heal before her biggest birthday gift. 

Sex for the first time, with anyone. She was a virgin.

"You did good Dae, its so perfect." Norman praised his brother, kissing the side of his mouth before he leaned down to kiss the small diamond shaped piercing. 

Dani moaned, her head dropping back between her shoulders. Normans hot breath causing goose bumps to break out all over her skin. 

Watching the way Normans tongue snaked out to circle the piercing, making her body buck up. 

"God, that feels so good. Been waiting to feel this." She watched Daemon watch Norman, his eyes wide while he licked over his lips.

Norman sucked on the little diamond, practiacally panting and drool at the taste of her. She was the sweetest he had ever tasted. Nicely waxed already, that blue diamond making her look like a princess. "God baby you taste so good, wanna see if we can make you cum like this?"

Dani groaned, she had been wanting to feel that for the longest time but Norman always said no. Daemon however had gotten terribly close to taking her virginity while Norman was at work. Their kissing session had made him hard and he pulled her panties off and started to glide his cock in when Norman came home.

"Please Norman, Dae. I need it so bad."

Norman groaned, using his fingers to spread her tight pussy open so he could put his tongue inside. Swirling it around, making her whimper and beg.

"Yes Norman, please dont stop!" Dani moaned and fisted his hair, guiding him in deeper.

"Hey Normie dont hog, I need a taste too." Daemon said deeply making them both open their eyes and look at him.

"Sorry my love, I got caught up. Come taste." Norman brought Daemon to his lips and kissed him, so close to orgasm when Daemon groaned and sucked on his tongue.

"Fuck she tastes good, need to get some more." Daemon felt like he was in a dream, the taste being the best thing he had ever had. He knew he needed more of it, right from her instead of Norms mouth. 

He turned to Dani and gripped the back of her knees and drug her towards him. She moaned and gasped, but he could see her smile. 

"Need a taste of you baby girl."

"Right here for you Dae."

He growled and licked up her slit. Gathering her juices as his tongue as he licked up to her clit and that blue gem. He twirled his tongue around it, flicking it faster and faster. 

"Dae, God that feels so damn good." She moaned and watched her brother eat her out, going harder than Norman did but it seemed as if he was always a little more forceful that him. 

He saw her wetness spread and couldnt pull himself back this time. He bit the little blue diamond with his teeth and gave it a tug. Seeing Dani rise off the table, her back bowed out. Screaming his name, thrusting against his chin so his beard scraped against her.

"Easy Dae, its still new." Norman could tell that he was getting out of control, it happened sometimes and he needed to worry. When he didnt respond Norman let him keep going, seeing Dani thrusting against him meant she liked the little spurts of pain.

"Norman, I feel so close." Dani moaned and gripped his hand.

"Easy love, its supposed to feel like that. Just ride it out, Im here."

Daemon growled at their words. Tugging harder on her clit and the little ring until she yelped and lust flooded his brain. Drowning him in her taste, scent and sound. Needing more, so he pulled harder.

"Ouch, Dae that hurts."

Norman pulled back on him but nothing happened. He saw Dani squirming away from him, clearly uncomfortable even if he himself was getting more turned on seeing Daemon loose himself like this. "Dae, thats enough!"

Daemon blinked and let go of the ring, going back to sucking and licking at her, "taste with me baby. Make her come with me."

Norman grinned, leaning down with him to suck and lick at her. His tongue twisting over Daemons and her pussy. Her legs started to shake and he knew she was close, her nail digging into his shoulder.

"Norman, Dae. Just fuck me please, I cant take it anymore. I need it."

Norman closed his eyes, his body fighting him to pull himself out and take her hard on the table until they all came but it wasnt time. 

Her birthday had yet to pass and she was a virgin, they would tear her open.

Daemon pulled back and unsnapped his jeans quickly before pulling his cock out and aiming it right at her hole. 

Norman pulled him back, "no Dae, its not time remember. We need to wait and do it gently."

He just growled and pushed at him, "she wants it so bad Norm, we need to give our baby what she needs. Aint that right my sweet Dani girl?"

Dani nodded quickly, "please Norman, just let him do it. I have waited so long." 

Norman fought the urge, loosing each time she begged him but he fought it off. "Not yet baby, Dae, love we cant do this now."

Both of them whined at him, pulling at his clothes trying to temp him. And boy was he tempted, harder than steel in his jeans. His body covered in sweat, "if you wont then I will." Daemon said and grabbed at her again.

"I fucking said NO Daemon!" Norman yelled at him, slapping him hard across the face. 

Daemon whimpered and moved away from her, Dani was also snapping out of the sexual haze they had both been in. "Im sorry Norman, please Im sorry. I didnt know what I was saying."

Norman cupped her face, kissing her. "Its easy to get caught up my love, but it will happen soon and the right way." He said that last part   
harsh and towards his brother who was leaning against the couch, still hard and ready.

"Norman baby, Im sorry. Just need her so fucking bad I cant see straight, God the way she tastes," his body shook, drawing a moan from him, "shes so perfect Normie."

Norman went to him, sitting on his lap and grinding his ass against Daemons cock. He half sobbed, half moaned and gripped Normans hips hard, grinding up into his ass. Knowing he didnt have to be easy with him.

"I know she is Dae but I set rules and you will obey them. Both of you, just one more day and it will happen." He said into his ear, biting hard on the lobe like Daemon needed, he had always needed things a little harder than what might have been normal for everyone else and Norman loved doing it, getting the rush of power.

"Can we make her come, then please will you fuck me?" Daemon begged, still rutting against his ass.

"Yes, lets finish our baby and Ill fuck you good and hard." Norman moved and led them both back to Dani. Both getting between her legs, one of her legs on each of their shoulders so she was split wide open. 

"Please boys, make me come." 

They growled at the same time and dove it, licking and sucking at her without hesitation. Norman kept ahold of Daemons hands so he didnt try to finger her again like last time. And they just ate her out, licking and teasing.

"Right here boys, feels so good. Make me come, yes! Right there!!"

They felt her come. Her body bucking wildly into their faces. Come pouring out of her tight virgin hole, coating their tongues and faces.   
Norman leaned back and let Dae have more than him. Instead he unsnapped the button of his jeans and took his hard cock out. 

Stroking it slowly, watching his brother tongue fuck their sister. She was a mewling mess as he still licked at her. He would never tell Dani how much he wanted to give in and do waht Daemon said, he wanted to be inside her more than anything else in the world. But he was more controlled than his brother, he knew better.

"You ready love?" Norman asked him, stroking over the small of his back.

Daemon stopped licking at her to turn and face him with come on his lips, "God Normie Im so ready for it, can she watch?"

Norman looked at Dani who was silently watching them. She had watched a few times but she had to leave because the ache got to be too much for her to handle. "You wanna watch baby?"

"Oh, yes. Can I help?"

Daemon couldnt contain his growl and he lunged for her and pulled her onto his lap, his cock slipping over her slit, "I love you so much baby girl, love how you asked." 

Norman himself was feeling a little drugged out over it, "yes you can but no cock for you. Or fingers until youre birthday, you may touch and use your mouth but nothing else, got it?"

Dani nodded, kissing along Daemons neck, grinding her pussy on his cock. They were so close to breaking the rules again, "Dae, you understand?"

"Mmmm hhh." He moaned out, cupping her breasts and pinching her erect nipples. Dani ate up the attention, arching into his expert touch. Things that Dae learned from him was making his Dani, their Dani feel good.

"No, you answer me." Norman grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it back.

"Yes Normie, I got it. Lets take her to play."

Norman finally grinned, he had never taken her into Daemons room before. That place was dangerous sexually and he didnt want her in there at all. They had always used his bed or the couch to cuddle and kiss. He led them back to Dae's room, Dani still wrapped around him.

"We get to play in Dae's room?" she asked excitedly.

"We do my love, its like nothing you have ever seen." He opened the room and Daemon let her down, smiling back at him as she walked into his room.

"Oh, God!" she gasped.

Daemons room was less of a room in the traditional sense and more of a play room. His large bed sat in one corner, messy black sheets. Shackles bolted into the wall and they heavy duty bed frame. A sex swing made of black leather hung from the ceiling in another corner. Instead of wallpaper Daemon had collected every photo of him and Dani and tapped them to the wall.

Pictures of them both naked, in the shower. While they slept and ate, while they laughed. He had millions of Norman cuming for him, of Norman pounding into his ass. Everything imaginable was on the walls. The closet was the most shocking thing of all. It was reinforcedNor for Daemon, marble walls with shackles bolted into the walls. A small TV sat in the corner. 

"This is amazing." Dani said, letting her fingers touch the desk filled to the brim with every sex toy imaginable. Most she didnt know or understand, others she could even guess what they were for. 

"Yes it is something isnt it?" Norman said, he had always loved this room, it was his favorite to fuck in. He looked at his brother who couldnt stop smiling, rubbing his hands together as if trying to decide what he wanted first. 

"You have so many pictures of me Dae." She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I do baby, I love you and I want you. Even when Im not supposed to." He smiled apologetically to Norman.

"You even have some of me in my school uniform."

They both groaned together, feeling the urge to dominate her again. "Yes Dani we fucking love you in that little school girl outfit." 

Daemon nodded in agreement "drives us crazy."

"I know it does. Now, where do we start?"

Norman knew what he was in the mood for. Dae wanted him to be in charge this time, so he wouldnt loose control. "Dae is very particular about sex love. He needs it hard, pain will make him come."

Her mouth dropped open, "show me." She said and walked over to his big black bed, still naked and perching at the footboard to watch them.

"You heard her, go bend over that fucking table." His voice got deeper on instinct dealing with him. 

Daemon groaned and went to the table, knowing he was going to get hurt. 

Norman took all his clothes off, getting a moan from Dani. He winked at her before coming up behind Daemon. Rubbing his hands down   
over his ass. "I had to hit you today boy, you know why dont you?" Daemon nodded, "good, then you know I have to punish you, to teach you a lesson."

"Norman, please teach me." 

His hand came down fast on his ass, slapping it as hard as he could. Daemon just moaned, moving his ass back for more. Norman turned to the table full of toys and came back with a studded paddle, little dull spikes on flat surface and walked back over to him. He let the paddle rub across his ass and his ball sack before he hit him with it.

"Ah!"

Norman panted and swung again and again, six times in total until his arm hurt and Daemon's ass was welted up, "you learn your lesson yet baby?"

Dae shook his head, wanting more of the abuse.

"No, well lets fix that." He turned him around and back handed him so hard blood trickled from his mouth. Those blue eyes he knew so well were hooded, glazed over in pleasure. "Such a good boy arent you?"

"Norman.." Dani's soft voice sounded worried and he had almost forgotten her.

"Come here doll." He held his hand out and she scurried over to hold it, "see how hard he is baby, see how much he loves it?" Norman pointed to his hard, dripping cock.

She moaned, seeing how hard he was. The tip of his cock angry and red, leaking profusly. "He likes it."

Norman grinned, "he fucking loves it baby, you want to taste him?"

Daemon groaned and gripped the desk hard, "please do it, please suck me. Norman!"

Norman shot him a glare that shut him right up, "do you?"

Dani nodded, licking those pink lips. "yes, how?"

"Get on your knees for me darling." He petted her hair as she got down on her knees in front of Daemon. "its just like eating an ice cream cone baby, licking it all around. Even the biting, our Dae loves teeth."

She looked at his cock and yelped, "he has it pierced?"

Norman laughed, maybe the bed was too far away for her to see it. "Yes he does love, I do too. See?" he jerked his cock and watched her look at the bar on the head of his cock. 

"Oh shit." She said turning back to Daemon.

"Feels good during sex, cant wait to show you. But for now you get to suck him baby, use your teeth and pull on his bar."

Daemon shook above them, listening to Norman teaching her how he liked to be sucked, it was such a turn on. "Hurt me love, I need it."   
He praised her, cupping her cheek.

Norman got on his knees and held onto the back of her head, guiding her mouth to his cock, "open." She opened her mouth and his cock slid in.

"Oh fuck, God damn!" Daemon almost came when he felt her wet, hot mouth on him but he knew better, he would wait for Norman to tell him, "shes so good baby, her mouth..God!"

Norman grinned seeing her lick it like a kitten licked at milk in a bowl. His hand on top of hers started to stroke Dae's shaft, hearing him moan like the little whore he was. "thats it baby, now use your teeth."

Dani hesitated until she heard Dae beg her. She took in him fully, then let her teeth scrape along his cock as she pulled him back out.  
"Norman, fuck I wont last this way!" 

Norman laughed, "I will fuck this ass later, enjoy this for now my love." Norman got close to his cock and helped Dani lick over him. 

Their tongues occasionally twirling around each other as they both sucked him. Norman dropping down lower to suck on his balls.

"Wanna see him come." Dani said in a husky voice, already soaking wet once more.

"Go ahead baby." 

She shook her head and moved back to sit down, "wanna see how he really wants it, so I can learn."

"Fuck Norman please!" he screamed at his brother.

Norman looked at both of them and nodded, moving to suck him hard and fast, his teeth pulling hard at the bar in his cock. Making him yelp and scream, thrusting into his throat. He could taste it, he was so close. Norman moved his hand down and squeezed his balls hard. 

"Fuck!!!!" Daemon screamed and came into his mouth.

Norman made sure to catch every drop but didnt swallow. Instead he crawled to Dani and laid her back on the floor and pushed her mouth open wide. The slowly let the cum drip into her mouth, one of his legs rubbing against her pussy. 

She moaned and drank the cum down, then pulled him in for a kiss. Her hand going to his cock, "want you to make me come, and come for me."

He bucked into fist, rutting his leg hard against her and he kissed her. All tangled up together, trying his best not to fuck her. But she came screaming into his mouth, her hands pulling on his own piercing made him come hard, spilling onto her beautiful body.

"Fuck that was amazing." Norman moaned and pulled her close, seeing Dae crawl up her body to suck the come off her. 

"Yes it was, thank you." 

Dani laid in between them, both of them kissing at her the same time. Three tongues twirled into one. "I love you guys."

"We love you too baby, lets get up so we can start our fun." Norman smiled and helped them up. 

Dani already bouncing to her room to wait for him. 

"She did good Norman." Dae said kissing his neck and running his hands over his chest.

"Yes she did, just a matter of time brother until we can be buried cock deep inside her, then I get to feel you fucking her."

Daemon groaned, "Lets hurry this up then so we can start."  
*  
Norman pulled Daemon to the side as Dani was changing, his plan was to take her to the mall and spoil her while Daemon got the house and everything else set up.

"She getting ready?" Daemon asked, looking towards her bedroom. His lip still a little swollen from getting slapped.

"Yeah, gonna take her to the mall still. Let her pick out what she wants before we come back. You have everything ready before we get home?"

Daemon nodded but didnt look at him.

Norman put his finger under his chin and tilted his head up, "what is it?" Dae tried to jerk his head away but Norman caught his chin between his fingers and held on hard, "dont make me ask again."

Daemon groaned, "Im sorry about earlier okay, just got caught up in everything."

Norman smirked, it was just like him. He hadnt been surprised that he had gotten out of control when Dani had showed them her piercing. It wasnt surpirsing that he was saying sorry either, it was so like him to do that. 

"Look I knew it was gonna be a bad situation, probably should have waited until tonight to ask to see it."

Daemon nodded and pushed against Normans body, tucking himself tightly against him. Norman sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around him. Kissing the top of his head before talking again.

"Are we doing it tonight, right at midnight?"

Norman sighed, technically Dani was born at midnight tonight and Dae didnt want to waste anytime. It was the only thing they had been talking about for years, but he wanted to wait until she was 16. Her body had developed quickly and Daemon had a hard time trying to control himself.

"Yes but we will wait until midnight."

Daemon back up and pulled him into a fierce kiss, so hard their teeth clashed but Norman held on tight and kissed him back. His hands going under his black shirt to touch the hard muscles of his body. Hearing Daemon moaning for him was his favorite sound in the world.

He pulled back and put their heads together, both breathing heavily. "God, I cant fucking wait to give it to her baby, been wanting it for so long."

Norman groaned, trying to fight the persistent urge to bust into her room and take her just like Daemon had said. "I know baby but we cant do any of the stuff that we do, we have to be careful on her first time."

Dae growled and started to rub his cock slowly. "I might need you to work me over again before we are with her like that, not sure I can control it if Im not worn out enough."

"I will, dont worry. You just set up and Im gonna take her for awhile okay?"

Dae nodded and they both turned as her door opened and she walked out. Her shorts so short they could see he bottom of her ass, the shirt she had on was bright red and so tight they could see she wasnt wearing a bra. Daemon growled and pushed away from Norman and ran at her.

He rushed towards her, gripping her by the hips and backing them up so her back was against the wall. "Fuck baby girl, you look so sexy like this." He breathed into her ear, his legs coming quick to spread her thighs open.

"Daemon." Norman said deeply, his first warning.

But he ignored him, feeling the way she pushed her body against him. The say she pushed out her chest until her hard nipples brushed his shirt, "I cant wait for tonight Dae." Dani breathed out, trying hard to push against him.

"Dani, dont tease him." Norman warned her.

Daemon growled and started to kiss up her neck, biting gently at her skin every time she moaned. He kissed down her neck and over the swell of her breasts, letting the lower half of his body pressing against her. "I cant wait to get you out of these clothes baby girl, cant wait to be buried deep inside you."

"Please, Daemon. I dont want to wait."

Norman was hard as a rock, watching the way Dae was with her. Seeing how much they both wanted it but it wasnt time, "Dani, dont." 

He said firmly getting her to stop teasing him, "lets go, we'll be back later."

Daemon turned his head to look at Norman, a darkness to his eyes that he hadnt seen before. Norman stepped up, his hands already ready to react if need be but Daemon just looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to her.

"Soon little girl, very very soon and I will have you." He backed away, his erection straining against his dark jeans, his breath shallow and deep. "Go, have a good time. I love you."

Dani smiled, readjusting her clothes, already a small wet spot on the crotch of her shorts, "love you too big brother." She got on her tip toes and kissed him quickly before walking to the door with Norman.

"Be back soon." Norman said curtly before shutting the door.  
*  
"Is Dae okay Norman?" Dani asked him as they walked through the crowded mall hand in hand, she had yet to pick what her birthday present would be from him, he insisted on treating her to a day out.

Norman looked sideways at her, "why do you ask baby?"

She shrugged, "he seems different lately."

He sighed, he kinda knew this would happen. "Yeah he is a little different, I think he is just as ready for this as we are, maybe more so."

"Yeah I can see that but hes not acting like himself. He is acting like he does when you two are together like that, he had never acted that way towards me before."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Norman asked, rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb.

"No, it's kind of exciting. You know how much I love watching you two together, it makes me want to do it too."

Now he groaned out loud and pulled her to secluded pace between two buildings and pushed here against the wall like Daemon did. His mouth finding hers quickly and kissing her until they both had to pull away to breathe.

"Norman?" she said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, just hearing you say that does bad things to me. Now it's me who is acting like Daemon."

Dani smoothed his hair back, "dont be sorry, I like this side of you and him, I know it's a part of who you both are. Ive seen how bad it can be and it still turns me on."

He moaned against again, his hands shaking so bad. He could smell her arousal drafting all around him, he knew how sweet she tasted and he didnt think he could wait another moment. He gripped her hips hard and pulled her against his body. Grounding himself tight against her.

"Oh Norman, do we have to wait?" Dani asked, holding on tight to his shoulders as the sensual move to his hips threated to make her strip down and beg him.

At her words Norman shook himself out of the sexual haze, stopping the movement of his hips. "Shit Dani, Im sorry."

"Dont say that, we all want it so bad. Lets just get this done so we can get home quicker."

Norman nodded and let her go but not before bending down to grab the purse she dropped on the floor. As he rose he caught her scent again, letting his body guide him, he put his nose to her inner thigh and took a deep breath. Shuddering as he exhauled and stood up and handed her the purse.

"Fuck you do smell good, but youre right. Lets get this done quick so we can go home."

Dani smiled and linked arms with him as they walked back out into the open mall area with everyone else. She already knew what she wanted but knew he would say no, Dae would let her but not Norman. She bit her lip and looked up at him. His eyes still hooded and dark blue, he glanced down at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"I know what I want, but I want it to be a surprise." She gave him her sweetest smile and batter her eyes.

Norman grinned, "okay I can tell that Im not going to like this at all but what do you need?"

"Just to head up stairs and your card, it shouldnt take that long. I promise."

He shook his head but dug into his wallet to get his card out and handed it out to her. She took it but he didnt let go of the other end unti she met his eyes, "dont take longer than an hour or Daemon will wonder where we are. You going to tell me what it is after?"

She nodded and got up on her tip toes to lock lips with him briefly. Hearing him groan deep in his chest, he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her closed to deepen the kiss. Dani sighed heavily and sank into his body, enjoying the warm feel of his lips, his large hands around her curvy waist.

Norman pulled back, "go one now, meet me here when youre done and dont mess around."

"I promise."  
*  
Norman looked over at her as they walked up to the door of their house. She hadnt stopped smiling the entire way home from the mall and she had yet to tell him what she had picked out. Maybe she was afraid he would be mad or something. He didnt know but he knew he would find out soon enough. 

He unlocked the door and let her go first, the room already dark. Daemon somewhere waiting in the darkness to surprise her. Dani looked at him and he put his hand out for her to step inside, "go ahead."

She took a deep breath and stepped in. Norman smiled, knowing this would happen but he was still excited to see her excitement. He stepped in behind her but leaned against the open doorway, his eyes tracking Daemon's movement even in the pitch darkness. It's like he could sense where he was the entire time.

"Dae?" Dani called out, getting deeper into the house.

Norman reached in and flicked on the light and Dani screamed when Daemon rushed at her and scooped her up in his arms and pushed her back against the wall. Kissing at her mouth until she was writhing against him. They broke apart and Dae let her down but not before putting her chin in his hand.

"Happy birthday my sweet Dani." He stepped back and her eyes went wide.

The entire living room was filled with gifts. All sizes, from small ones that sat on the coffee table to ones that looked like they needed a forkclift to even get it inside the house. Norman hadnt expected him to get this much but he was happy he had because Dani was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, you guys didnt need to do this for me!" She squeaked and looked around. New clothes and shoes, everything from the last few weeks that she had been wanting but was told no. She had pouted of course but the boys had remained strong and didnt give in.

"Yes we did love, you wanted all this and we got it for you. Plus your room has a few extra surprises for later in there." Dae grinned and licked his lips, making both Dani and Norman shiver. 

"Come here." Dani smiled and wiggled her finger at both of them.

The boys smiled and stepped forward together. Each putting one arm behind her back and she linked her own arms around them. Dae of course leaned down first and got another juicy kiss from her, before turning to Norman and kissing him just as passionately.

"Thank you my loves, you spoil me you know that?"

They laughed and nodded, of course they knew. They had spoiled her since the day she was born and they would continue for a long time. 

"You want to open some of them?" Norman asked, looking around the crowded room.

"Yeah, might take me a few hours to organize all this but that is a good way to pass the time until later." She winked at them and headed   
into her room to start opening gifts.

"Oh, dont look at those special ones until later." Dae growled and made her smile before she shut the door.

Norman charged him, pushing him back against the wall. His hands already tugging up his shirt to feel his hot skin underneath it. He kissed Daemon hard enough that their teeth clashed together. Grinding himself against his brother to make him moan and grip his shoulders.

"Something happen when you were out?" Dae asked as Norman started to kiss and suck on his neck. Their cocks still sliding together over their jeans.

"Yeah it did, I kinda almost lost control."

That made Daemon growl, "you never loose control big brother. Not with her anyways, always with me."

Norman nodded and tried to control himself now, "she asked me why you have been loosing control today."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said it was because we have always wanted this and have waited so long. She said she liked when you where rough with her, that she loves seeing us being rough on each other and my brain just snapped."

"Oh, God. Mine would have too, Jesus." Dae breathed out and a tremor wracked through his body.

"Not tonight but we will experiment with it okay?" 

Dae nodded, "you still gonna work me out right?"

Norman nodded, "go get ready for me and Ill be there soon baby." He stepped back and let Daemon slide past him. Norman went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, trying to get her words from his mind. She had no idea what she had done when she said that, it triggered something inside him that he kept locked away, only Daemon knew how to bring it out of him.

He headed towards the back of the house towards Daemon's room, he liked it being as far away from Dani as possible. He knocked on the door a few times but not no reply, just a faint, almost unrecognizable moan coming from inside. He growled, he hated when Daemon started without him. His please was supposed to be his, not kept away from him.

He pushed open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth falling wide open down to the floor. A surge of heat slicing through him. It was Daemon moaning, only he wasnt jerking himself off, he was sucking his own cock. His ass propped up on a large pillow, Daemon bent at the waist so bad that he knew it wasnt natural. 

"Dae?" He asked, not knowing what to say.

Daemon's eyes flicked up to him, his cock still sliding in and out of his own mouth. He winked and let himself slip out, "surprise brother."  
Norman couldnt hardly speak, "how..why..when?"

Dae laughed and stood up, a new scar on his abdomen that hadnt beent here before, "you look a little shaken up baby."

Norman stepped forward and ran his fingers lightly up the new scar. Seeing Daemon wince a little but eventually groan at the slight pain from the touch, "how did you do that?"

"Little procedure I had done, thats why I was away."

"This?" he pointed to his ribs.

Dae nodded, "had them take out a few ribs, not any of the important ones but just enough where it helps me bend a little more."

Norman licked his dry lips, his cock painfully hard in his jeans. He knew he should be mad or upset that his own brother was sick enough to remove ribs just so that he could suck his own cock but he wasnt. He was so turned on he could hardly talk.

"You all healed up enough to do that?"

Daemon poked at the scar, wincing just a little. "It's not bad, it feels too good to focus on the pain. Are you mad?"

Norman growled, "I should beat your ass for his Daemon, but no Im not mad. Show me again."

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	2. Chapter 2

HER BROTHERS LOVE

 

Daemon smiled and turned back to his little set up on the ground, getting back into the same position he had been in. Beyond happy that Norman hadnt beat his ass for doing it, it seemed like he wanted to but Daemon knew he was too turned on to be mad for long.

Norman stood over him as he got back into position, trying to control his breathing and get over the burst of anger from what he did. 

Didnt help that his body was in overdrive and liked what Daemon had done. He gasped when Daemon started to lick himself, twirling his tongue over the head of his cock. Never taking his eyes off him.

"Jesus Christ, it doesnt hurt?"

Dae shook his head, getting his cock further and further into his mouth. Norman groaned loudly when Daemon's cheeks hollowed out as he deep throated himself, "fuck baby, I could watch this forever."

Daemon let his cock slip back out, "I know but we have a time limit, need you to work me out good baby. You know Id never be able to forgive myself if I hurt her."

Norman nodded, standing up and quickly taking off his clothes until he was naked. Looking at Daemon licking over his lips, "crawl to me, let me feel that mouth of yours."

He watched Daemon crawl just like he had said, the roll of his muscled shoulders almost inhuman but it looked good none the less. His cock jumped when Dae nuzzled him, rubbing his face against his cock, balls and the dark smatter of pubic hair that Daemon demanded   
that he not shave. He liked him manly this way.

"Such a good boy, open up." 

Daemon opened his mouth and Norman guided his cock into his mouth. Waiting until his teeth were sheathed behind his lips before he gripped his long hair and thrust hard into his mouth. Daemon gagged but didnt pull back, just let him fuck his face as hard as he wanted.  
Norman threw his head back in desire, listening to the sound of his brother gagging on his cock was something he would never get used to. It was like a drug, the feeling of his throat as it demanded air, confusling from the lack of it. The way that Daemon didnt move. 

Norman remembered doing it for so long that he had passed out.

"Fuck, you suck dick so good baby brother, look at me."

Daemon's eyes flicked upwards, tears rolling down his face along with saliva from his mouth. His face a beautiful shade of red. He moaned around him, letting Norman know he needed air.

Norman pulled back and whipped his dick out of his mouth to let him suck in a deep breath before gripping him around the neck with one of his large hands. Once again cutting off his ability to breath. 

"You've been getting more and more out of control around her little boy, you know how angry that makes me."

Norman dropped him onto the floor to gasp once more before bringing his hand back and slapping him hard across the face. Daemon didnt groan because it hurt, he groaned because of how good it felt. Norman also urged for the sense of power over his brother, he craved it because he knew he needed to be good for Dani.

"Harder Norman.."

Norman smiled and closed his fist to hit him again, this time his neck popping as it slung to one side. He could already feel the bruises coming on both his hand and his brothers face, "go pick out a dildo baby, then come back to me."

Daemon picked himself up and slowly walked to the table.

"Make it one that sticks on the wall."

He moaned, picking out the biggest one. Bigger than himself or Norman. It was a deep blue color with about ten different settings on it. 

He liked it best because it was riddled with bumps, the more pain and pleasure for him. He crawled back to Norman, handing him the toy.

"Your favorite one, go up it on the wall," Norman watched him suction cup the dildo on the wall, the thing looking impossibly big.   
Certainly too big for use but Daemon took it all every time. "Get into position."

Dae did as he asked, turning and backing up so his ass was level with the toy. His whole body shaking from anticipation over this and what would come later, he needed this if he wanted to treat Dani's first time the right way, or risk punishment from Norman.

Norman walked over to the table of toys and grabbed a cock ring, a pair of nipple clamps and the bottle of anal lube. He walked back to 

Daemon and knelt down, kissing him deeply until Daemon moaned for him.

"Please Norman, I need it so bad."

Norman shushed him, "I know baby, but I wanna see you get yourself off. I gotta make sure Im strong for later."

Daemon nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"But dont worry, Im gonna help you. But first, this." He wiggled the cock ring in front of him.

"No, I wanna come."

Norman used some of the lube to slick up the cock ring before placing it on the tip of Daemon's cock, squeezing his blunt head and digging into his piercing. "I know but this makes you work for it, makes you tired." 

Daemon nodded but still squirmed to get away from it. But Norman wasnt having that, he pushed the cock ring all the way to the base of his cock. Seeing the imprint it would leave from how tight it was, "thats better."

"Please, need to start now."

Norman came around to the toy on the wall and his brothers ass. Seeing how his hole was pulsing, puckering as he blew cold air on it. He smiled to himself as he let his tongue come out and lick over it.

"Norman..please dont do this."

Norman chuckled and moved, grabbing the bottle of lube and putting a generous amount on his brothers ass and the dildo. "Cant wait to see you fucking yourself baby, gonna be able to go as hard as you want without me saying no."

Daemon groaned so loud, already trying to push back against it but Norman stopped him and came around to his front again. Bending down to suck on his nipples until they got hard. "Wanna put these on you first."

He showed him the nipple clamps and he could almost guess that if that cock ring hadnt been in place that he would have busted already. Norman clamped them down tight on his nipples and gave them a little pull before he got up and walked back to the chair that was right across from where he was.

"Come on baby, show me how bad you want it."

Daemon groaned deeply and Norman could see him backing up on the toy. Seeing his face distort as it stretched him impossibly wide. "Oh, Norman...cant wait to be inside her."

Norman groaned and tugged at his own cock. Moaning as Daemon got impaled deeper on the toy, seeing his chest heaving and his cock straining against the ring. "Fuck baby, you look so good this way. My nasty little fuck toy, always needing it hard and rough dont ya?"

Daemon groaned, finally all the way on the toy. Feeling it stretch him open like nothing else could. His cock screaming to get free and bust all over himself, "yes. I need it hard Norman, so hard it hurts."

That made Norman moan and jerk his cock faster. Reaching down to grab the bottle of lube he used on Dae and let some drip down his cock, so his hand could glide easily over himself. "Look at my cock Daemon, how bad do you wanna see me fucking little Dani with it,   
think she can handle me?"

Daemon screamed and bashed himself back on the toy over and over again, "yes, fuck yes Norman, need to see her pussy split open from it. Need to be up her ass while you fuck her so I can feel you too."

Norman's head dropped back, his body covered in sweat and he was already so close. "That's it baby, gonna feel our cock slide together inside her, gonna coat her with our come."

"Norman, please I need to come."

Norman let his hand drop from his cock, "come here and ride me Dae."

Daemon pushed off the toy with a gurgled gasp and crawled on his hands and knees towards him, his face so beautiful. A mask of desire and anger, needing the pain and please that only Norman could offer him. 

Norman grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up onto his lap, seeing Daemon's legs spilt wide to straddle him. Their cocks momentarily brushing together causing both of them to moan and grind against each other. "Wanna ride this dick baby?"

"Fuck yes, you know it's the best."

"That toy is at least double my size, you like that more than me." Norman growled back at him.

"No I dont baby, wanted you to fuck me more than that thing."

Norman gripped his neck hard, squeezing his throat, "show me how bad you want this cock Daemon."

Daemon stopped thrusting against him and rose up over his cock and sat down hard. Impaling himself all the way, he was no where as big as the toy but he was better in every way. He moaned and let his head drop back.

"Feel good brother?"

Daemon moaned and started to ride him fast. The cock ring still keeping him from coming, the clamps still on his nipples, "need to come so bad, so fucking bad."

Norman pulled on the clamps, stretching his nipple before it popped off and Daemon's cock jumped. He could feel his brothers stamina lagging and knew he must be bone tired but still he fucked him, "you tired of riding this cock Dae?"

Daemon shook his head and thrusted faster.

"I think you are, youre legs are getting tired baby. Not good enough for you anymore?" Daemon didnt answer and Norman slapped his face hard until he looked at him, "answer me."

"No, I want it baby. Im just so tired and need to come."

Norman groaned and bucked up into him, feeling close just from hurting his own brother during sex, wanting to keep control when he got to Dani because truth was he was just as rough as him. He could loose control and then things go ugly and people got hurt.

"Better make me come then before I remove that ring."

Daemon groaned and looked between them to see his cock bouncing wildly on Norman's stomach, the head a deep purple color from the need to come and being denied. But he pushed on, squeezing his ass tight and leaning forward to kiss on Normans neck, right over his most sensitive place.

Norman hissed, "that's it baby, ride this dick and make me come..just like that, right there Dae!!" Norman came just as he slid the cock ring off his brother and heard him scream. Working his cock as he emptied his load into his brothers stretched ass, seeing Daemon buck uncontrolably on him.

"FUCK!!!" Daemon cried and came hard, his vision going blurry and his heart just about jumping out of his chest. He was cross eyed as his orgasm rode out and he collapsed onto Norman's chest, breathing heavily.

"Thank you."

Norman chuckled and brushed his sweaty hair back, "anytime my love. Can't tell you how much I love how much you want my cock like this."

Daemon kissed his chest, "the only one I want, the only thing I need. No one can fuck me like you do."

Norman smiled, brushing his hands down his brothers sweat slicked back, "you gonna be good for later, I dont want this ruined because you cant be in control."

"Im gonna try, I cant believe how hard it is to behave around her. Its like my brain does something to my body and I have no control."

Norman sighed, "I know, I got my little taste of it earlier. But I'll be there to pull you back if or when it happens, no hard feelings after right?"

Daemon looked up, "of course not, dont let me hurt her Norman."

He kissed him gently, "I wont love, I wont."  
**  
They stood by the door to her room, both very nervous and excited at the same time. All the days and months thinking about how it would go and they had no ideas what to do. Norman started by lightly knocking on her door. Daemon taking a hold of his hand, seeking comfort.

"Please Norman.."

Norman leaned over to kiss the side of his mouth, "shh, dont worry love. I wont let anything happen."

"Promise?"

Norman nodded, squeezing his hand.

"If I do, dont hesitate to lock me down. You need to promise me you will."

Norman pulled him close so he could look into his eyes, "I promise brother, just relax and lets make this about her okay?"

Daemon nodded, resting his head against Normans. His body shaking and his cock already hard as it could possibly be.

Dani's door opened and they pulled apart, smiling when they found her wearing a sexy little outfit that they had never seen before.   
Something she must have ordered off line or they would have known about it, seen it at some point.

"You guys okay?" she asked, looking from one to the other.

Norman moved to take Dani into his arms, "yes baby, just nervous a little."

She smiled, "I am too, you ready?"

Daemon and Norman nodded quickly and she took both of their hands and led them into her room, shutting the door behind them. She turned to face them, not sure what to do but Daemon changed that quickly, grabbing her and pulling her between them.

Norman took her back as Dae had her front, pulling her hair aside to kiss the soft skin of her neck and nipping at her ears. Hearing them kiss only made his body ache, his mouth water waiting for his turn to get at her mouth. Her small hands undoing the button on Daemons shirt.

His own hands coming around to squeeze her breasts, tugging on her nipples until she cried out and their kiss broke. Her head turning back to capture his lips. Norman moaned and felt Daemon taking off her shirt, pausing the kiss until she was left standing in a bra and her shorts.

"Norman.."

He put his mouth to her ear, "you ready for us baby, you nice and wet?"

She whimpered, writhing against his body. Daemon getting on his knees to kiss down her flat stomach, unable to wait for everyone else to catch up. He hooked his fingers into the band and pulled them down.

"Whats this?" He pointed to the small patch of skin covered by a band aid.

"A surprise for later, keep going." 

Norman looked at Daemon and shrugged, coming along to sit kneel on the floor next to him, looking up at Dani. They backed her up so she sat on the edge of her bed, her legs split wide and they crawled to meet her. Once again face first by her pussy.

"God, I need another taste before we do this." Daemon moaned and pushed Norman over a little so he was the only one between her legs.   
He took a deep breath and groaned, "so sweet Dani."

"Please Dae, eat me."

Norman smiled and came around to sit behind her. Seeing his brother dip his head down low and that tongue of his come out and lick her. Dani's back bowed out against him, her nails digging into his legs. He licked her neck, sucking on her skin while listening to the slurping sounds.

"Yes, Daemon."

"How bad do you want it my sweet Dani?" Norman asked, unhooking her bra from the front and pulling on her large nipples. Her moans felt like ocean waves knocking him down to his knees.

"So bad Norman. Dae, use your fingers," she moaned and her hips tilted towards his mouth, almost like she wanted to ride his face.

Daemon grinned and Norman gave him the nod, he went back to sucking on her clit. His fingers sliding in deep until his entire finger was inside of her, "fuck, she is so tight."

Norman moaned, seeing his brothers fingers slide in and out of his sister. She was moaning louder now, her chest heaving in air. He watched those thick fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Norman, I cant take much more. We need to start, please can we start?"

"Yes Norman, please." Dani said quietly.

"Lay down Dani."

Everyone moved at once until she could lay across her big bed, her legs already open so Norman could see how wet she was for both of them. Both of them were on her in an instant, Dae sucking at her breasts while Norman moved between her legs to get his own taste before things got any further.

"Boys, I cant take it anymore..please."

Norman looked at the fiercness in Daemon's eyes and he wanted to be afraid for her but he couldnt. His eye held so much love and adoration Norman was drowning in it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Take those off him love."

Dani moved and did as he asked, taking off Daemons clothes. Kissing every inch of skin she could find. Biting over his nipples and kissing down to the blunt head of his cock, licking around it. Tasting the gathered pre-come there.

"Oh, Dani.."

Norman moved next to her and tore open the foil packet, handing it back to her, "put this on him."

She took it and moved her mouth away from his cock but Norman stopped her just before she could roll it on him.

"First, put it in your mouth, just let it sit on your lips." Dani did what he asked, "now lean forward and take him into your mouth, rolling the condom onto him at the same time."

She followed once again, seeing her take all of Daemon into her mouth was sexy beyond belief and he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, "like that?"

Norman nodded and pulled her into a kiss, licking around her mouth and sucking on her tongue. One of his hands stroking Daemon hard, pulling a little bit on the bar that pierced his cock.

"Norman!!" Daemon screamed and they both looked up at him.

"Lay down."

Dani laid down and watched them. Seeing her brothers massive cock twitch whenever she moved.

Norman pulled Daemon over so settle in between her legs, "be easy on her Dae, I mean it."

"I will Norman, but I want to know what this is first." He pointed to the bandage again.

Norman looked at Dani and she was smiling, "mind if we see now love?"

She shook her head, "I wanted to get both but they wouldnt let me yet."

Norman watched as Dae pulled the bandage off and they gasped. Seeing his name in perfect hand writting on her inner thigh. Norman couldnt believe that she had gotten his name on her body like he owned it. That thought pushed over the edge and he propped up between her legs.

His cock already probing at her entrance but he hadnt stopped long enough to put a condom on, "you got my name on you baby?"

She nodded and rubbed herself against the head of his cock, "yes, I belong to you, to both of you."

Norman looked back and Daemon had not moved. His face didnt show any happiness or want, not even the need to fuck was there anymore, "Dae, you okay?"

"Yeah, just go ahead I need a moment."

Norman touched his arm but he jerked away, "you sure?"

He nodded, "yeah, just go. Let me watch."

He knew something was up but he didnt want to get into it right now, he had his girl under him, wanting his cock and he was going to give it to her. Norman looked back at Dani, a smile on her face.

"It will hurt for a moment love but Ill be easy with you okay?"

She nodded, "I know you will Norman."

He moved her leg so it was high on his hip and pushed in slowly, seeing her face contort in pain and her legs trying to close and push him out, he ran his fingers through her hair. His mouth brushing over her bottom lip, "shh, easy baby, it will get better."

"Hurts."

Norman kissed her, trying to take her mind off of it. His entire body urging him to move, wanting his body to be in deeper and thrusting to make them both feel good but he had better control than that.

"You feel so good Dani, so tight and wet."

"Didnt know how big you would feel like this and that piercing kinda hurts."

He nodded, "it will feel better baby, can I move and show you?"

She held onto his back, "yes, move."

Norman turned to see Daemon staring at them. His heavy cock in his hands, jerking nice and slow. His eyes only watching her, not taking a second glance at Norman. Pulling back his hips slowly he thrusted forward.

"Ah!"

"I know." He groaned and pushed the rest of the way in. Feeling her hymen break and her precious virginity leaking onto him. It was the best thing in the world to him. He pulled back again and thrusted, keeping it up until she started to moan. Throwing her head back and tilting her hips towards him.

"Fuck Dae, she feels so damn good."

Daemon groaned and scooted closer to him, "I wanna feel Norman."

Norman nodded and kissed her once before pulling out, his cock a shade of pink from popping her cherry. Daemon dropped down low and sucked Normans cock into his mouth, licking away all the blood.

"Fuck Daemon!" Norman moaned and put his hand into Dae's hair, pushing his head up and down as he swallowed is cock over and over again.

"Please Dae.." Dani called and Daemon moved quickly so he was between her legs.

"He feel good baby?"

Dani nodded, "please dont be mad, Im going to get yours too." She pointed to the tattoo of Normans name.

He growled, a little more than hurt that she had picked Norman before him. Daemon grabbed her behind the knees and drug her down so he could stand on his legs and her ass was hovering in mid air. Only being held up by his strong hands. He was going to fuck her like he needed it, she would love it. Beg him for more.

He moved his cock and slammed hard into her. Gasping at her tightness and the hold she had on him, her nails cutting into his arms.   
Making them bleed, "fuck yes!"

"Easy Dae!" Noman said in a harsh tone.

But Daemon didnt listen, just drew his body back and slammed into her again and again. Closing his eyes as he fucked his sister, "fuck Dani, this pussy is so good. Better than anything else I have had before."

"Easy Dae, that hurts a little."

Daemon snorted, "you can take it hard baby, you know I like it, no that I need it hard. Dont you wanna please me?"

She nodded, ignoring the pain and trying not to ruin it for him but he was different again, something wasnt right but he loved this. His eyes closed and his head thrown back, those powerful dirty hips bumping against her. 

"Yes Dae, I wanna please you."

He growled, fucking her harder until the sounds of their skin slapped together, he bent down and moved his cock so he went in deeper. 

One hand moving to her throat and squeezing hard.

"You got HIS name before mine little girl, I own you too. Not just him!"

"Dae.." she tried to say his name but it was weak, she had no air to breathe.

Norman gripped him on the back of the neck and tried to pull him away from her but he kept on thrusting, fucking her painfully and she was starting to turn blue from how hard he was squeezing.

"She loves you more than me Norman."

Norman shook his head, "Dae she loves us both, let her go. Youre hurting her."

He laughed and pulled her nipple hard, she gasped but it was muffled. "No, she likes this cock. Likes it nice and hard. Cant wait until I get to fuck that ass of yours little sister, gonna dry fuck the hell out of you. Let you feel this big cock without anything to slick you up, would you like that?"

Dani shook her head, drawing bloody scratches on his arms trying to get him to ease up and let her breathe. Looking at Norman who was trying his hardest to get Daemon to stop but it wasnt working.

"Let her go!!" Norman screamed at him and pulled him off of her so he fell onto the floor. He got up and balled up his fists as Daemon got his footing and stood up, not even looking at him but at Dani. He tried to move around Norman but he moved again.

"Get out of the way, she is mine."

"No, she is ours. Our sister Dae, not some whore you like to fuck and choke out."

Daemon laughed, "you feel how wet she is right now, she liked being choked didnt you girl?" 

Dani coughed and sat up, tucking her legs under her ass, "it wasnt bad but you were hurting me."

"See, you dont gotta be so rough."

Daemon scuffed, "yes I do, gotta show her Im just as good as you are."

Norman shook his head, "the tat didnt mean anything, she is getting yours too you asshole."

Daemon charged him, trying to push him out of the way and get back at her but Norman was faster. Grabbing him by the throat and squeezing him hard as he pushed him back against the wall.

"Enough Daemon!!"

"No, I want her!"

Norman pulled back his hand and punched him hard. His head snapping to the side, "you had your damn chance Daemon, now its over." 

He pulled open the door and headed out of her room, down the hallway and into Daemons room. He kicked open the door and threw Daemon in there. Seeing him cough before he tried to come at him again. Hitting him so hard that he bounced off a wall.

"Dammit Daemon, dont make me chair your ass up!"

"Like to see you try brother."

Norman could never let go of a challenge like this, Daemon sometimes forgot he was the little brother in this and Norman was so much stronger than he was, "fine, you asked for it."

Daemon growled and charged him, hitting him right in the stomach enough for him to loose his breath and double over. Giving him time to clock him right across the face. 

Not needing much time to recover, Norman launched himself at Daemon. Punching him in every place he could until he dropped to his knees, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"You couldnt just enjoy this could you, no you had to go be greedy and make a damn big deal out of nothing. You could have hurt her!"

Daemon shook his head, "she said she liked it rough, just giving her what she wanted."

"Her first time shouldnt be that way man, it should be good enough where she wants more and not be afraid of it, not have it hurt so much she doesnt want it!"

"Youre no different then me big brother, you want so bad to throw her on her back and fuck her like a whore. Dont try and lie to me, I know you better than she does. I know what it takes to make you come and to satisfy you and it isnt beginer shit."

Norman punched him once more and he hit the floor and didnt get back up, "all that will come soon but not now. You lost all chances at her tonight, now you get locked up for being an asshole."

"Dont lock me up, I need more of her!"

Norman shook his head and drug him towards the closet. Propping him up against the wall to get one of his thick wrists into the cuffs, then the other one. Leaving his arms to fall where they may but not giving him enough slack to reach for the door.

"You lost your chance tonight, now you get to stay in here and listen to me fuck her brains out, hearing her scream my name as I feel her come all over my cock." 

Dae screamed and tried to reach for him but he couldnt, "please, Ill be good I swear."

Norman shook his head, turning on the small tv to the only porn channel it could pick up but he turned the noise all the way down. He wanted Daemon to learn his lesson so he would hear him fucking their sister and not be able to watch, help or even jerk off.

"Dont Norman, please. I cant be away from her."

He pulled Daemon by the hair until he was looking into his pleading eyes, "you be good while Im gone and Ill come fuck you good after   
Im done with her." Norman kissed him hard but Daemon bit his lip as he pulled away. 

Splitting his lip and licking the blood that had trickled down it, "Norman.."

Norman touched his lip to feel the blood, "youre gonna pay for that." He pulled back his hand and slapped him across the face, "enjoy the show."

He moved and slammed the door closed, hearing Daemon scream and beg him to be let out. Then cursing him to hell and back the next moment. The haunting rattle of those chains.

Norman went back to her room and took a deep breath before opening in the door. She was still sitting in the same position he left her in but the second he came in she moved and jumped into his arms.

"Im so sorry Norman, I should have just taken it."

Norman pulled back and brushed her hair back, "no love, he was being too hard with you, he looses control like that sometimes."

"It wasnt that bad, I just couldnt breathe."

He picked her up so she could lock her body around him, his hands resting on her naked ass as he walked them back towards the bed, still hearing the faint cries and the rattling chains.

"Do you still want me, if not I can just leave you alone."

She grabbed his face, "no, I want this. I want you bad Norman."

He moaned and kissed her, rubbing his hands all over her naked body. From squeezing her round ass to her nipples rubbing against the hair on his chest. Her body started to grind on him, her wetness back and dripping on his cock.  
"Dani baby, I need you."

She reached betweent them to jerk at his cock, watching his face turn into a mask of pleasure, "take me Norman, I need you inside me again." She whispered just before she sat down on his cock.

Taking it all inside of her tiny pussy. Hearing her moan and fist his shirt. Norman had to breathe slowly, feeling her pussy squeezing him   
tightly, "fuck you are so perfect my love, so fucking perfect."

"Am I?" she asked and put his hands on her breasts.

Norman squeezed them, twisting at her hard nipples, "so good baby, I want you to ride this cock, take it."

"How brother, show me." She moved his hands down to her hips, "help me fuck you."

He growled and kissed her mouth, jamming his own tongue inside of her mouth. Letting her suck on his tongue. He gripped her hips and lifted her up like she weighed nothing and set her back down. Getting a good rhythm in.

"Just like that Dani, ride me just like that." He moaned and leaned back to watch her body move. That sexy clit piercing rubbing up against his happy trail so she threw her head back and moaned, her chest pushed out. He leaned down to capture her nipple and suck on it.

"Harder...please do it harder."

Norman sucked as hard as he could, feeling her ride him faste and faster. The swing of her hips too much for him. He grabbed her and spun them around so her back was against the bed. Lifted one of her legs up so it rested on his shoulder and he started to fuck her, hard.

"That hurt baby?"

She shook her head, "not a child Norman, fuck me how you fuck him."

Normans body shook at that idea but he squashed it down, "no, too soon baby. Would tear you in half."

"Norman please, I wanna feel it."

"No baby, wont do it."

She reached up and slapped him across the face. He stopped thrusting and looked down at her. Shock all over his handsome face, "Norman..Im sorry."

He saw red and his body went into over drive. Throwing her other leg over his shoulder he lifted her ass so it was in the air and pumped into her hard. Hearing their skin slap together, her screams echoing.

"Better how on girl, gonna fuck you good."

"Please Norman, harder."

Norman leaned down, bending her almost in half so her legs ended up by her head and he was surprised at how flexable she was. She was bent far enough for him to kiss her swollen lips, waiting for her to stick her tongue out so he could swirl around it with his.

He moved back and gave her ass a slap or two, "fuck Dani, you got me so close."

"I feel it Norman, make me come please!"

Norman grunted, keeping her bent in half as he watched his cock pound in and out of her tight stretched hole, seeing her stretched open for him. His balls slapping against her tight, virgin asshole. He wanted to fuck her ass so bad but that would have to wait.

"Right there Norman, Im coming!"

Norman bit her nipple hard, pulling at it just as she came for him. Soaking his cock and half of her blankets, "fuck yeah baby, gonna fill you up."

"Come inside me Norman, fill me up."

Norman panted, "Dani, Dani, Dani!!" he chanted and came hard, seeing stars dancing around the room as he emptied what he knew would be the biggest load into her perfect pussy. Slowing his thrust until he slipped out. Breathing erratic, he smoothed back her hair.

"I hurt you?"

She smiled, "no baby, it was wonderful, perfect."

He moved back and bent her legs forward to see his come slowly drip out of her, "wish it would just stay in there."

She giggled, "not sure that can happen. Just gonna have to keep filling me up huh?"

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward to scoop out his come with his tongue. Not swallowing it but keeping it on his tongue, he came up to her mouth. He tugged on her chin and she opend her mouth wide, letting him pour the come into her mouth. Norman kisssed her, sharing his come with her, their tongues passing it around until they broke apart and swallowed it.

"You think Dae is okay?"

Norman could no longer hear the chains, "i dont know but Ill check on him in a second."

She brushed the dark hair from his eyes, "is he always like that during sex?"

Norman nodded, "he likes it hard baby, so hard that it hurts but he wont do that unless you want it. Ill make sure he wont."

"But what if I do?"

His body shook, "then we will work up to it, show you what can feel good and what can feel bad, but it takes time and he must learn that."

"Will you hit me like you hit him?"

Norman shook his head, "I could never harm you that way."

"And if I asked for it, could you?"

He moaned again, seeing her in his mind, on her knees and begging for him to slap and punch her, he shook his head to answer, "we'll see, let me get you some cake and then I can check on him okay?"

"Okay, I love you Norman."

He kissed her deeply, "I love you more Dani."


	3. Chapter 3

HER BROTHERS LOVE

 

Daemon yanked on the chains, the rattling giving him something else to listen to aside from her sweet sounds. Echoing in his ears through the small, uninsulated closet. He could hear the headboard banging against the wall and the sounds of Norman grunting. While he dangled from the wall like a slab of meat. His cock standing at full attention, painfully hard and wanting. His hands too far away to touch himself and the porn on the TV wasn't helping.

He lost control like Norman feared he would. He heard those sexy noises of hers and tasted her, that had been all it took for his mind to snap and he tried to take her. She liked it, or so he thought. She moaned for him, took his cock like a the good little girl she was. Her tightness was intoxicating, never had he felt anything more pure, nothing as tight as her. She was his own heaven and hell. If he had only kept his shit together, he could have made her come all around him.

The sound of Normans name on her lips got louder. The deep grunting of his baby moving inside of her. That powerful body moving in and out of her small body. He groaned and shifted his legs once more until the head of his cock brushed against his lower belly.

“God, Norman!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to get them to stop or to hurry up. He welcomed his coming punishment like he had never done before, he wanted Norman to punish him, to use his body as he wanted. He was sex deprived and he needed it hard. He needed Dani like he needed Norman. Rough and all consuming. He knew if she would give him a chance that he could show her how amazing the pain could be.

He could show her what its like to get fisted. That tight little pussy of hers stretched around his thick, muscled arm. Her juices leaking down to his elbow as he moved his arm in deeper. Kissing at her mouth, drinking down her moans. He knew he could make her squirt for him, make her beg him to fuck her hard and fast.

The sounds stopped and he was left with the sounds of his own breathing and heart rate, the chains silently moving around him. He could hear foot steps and a door closing and he knew that it was over. He cried at the loss, not being there to help him take her virginity. 

“Norman please!!” Daemon screamed again, kicking hard at the wall until the TV started to shake. 

But nothing happened, his door wasn't unlocked and he still remained chained. He would just have to wait for his turn.

**

Norman went into the kitchen naked, his cock still wet and half hard. Her smell clinging to his skin like the most expensive perfume ever, worth millions and it was to him. He never wanted that smell to go away, he wanted it all over him. He couldn't have asked for a better time with her, the way she felt and giving him her innocence was the best given he had ever gotten. Those sexy whimpering sounds as he thrusted into her, it was enough to make him shake. But he had other problems now.

He opened the fridge and took out Dani's cake, cutting her a slice and scooping out some ice cream to go with it. He would leave her to eat and take care of his other issue, Daemon. He didn't know what he should do or how to explain his behavior to her, he didn't quite understand it himself. He would take care of him but first he needed to bring his baby her food.

He nudged the door open and his heart pounded when she sat up in the bed, his button down shirt the only thing she was wearing, except her smile, “you look amazing in my clothes.”

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “thank you.”

Norman sat beside the bed, the cake on the side table. He cupped her beautiful face and brushed his thumb over her plump bottom lip before kissing her, letting his tongue swipe over her bottom lip. Dani moaned into his mouth, opening wider for him. His body was ready for round two, his cock hard against his belly. Feeling her soft skin slide over his legs, it was enough to make him groan but he controlled himself and pulled back.

He reached for the cake and handed it to her, she squealed and took a big bite of cake dipped in ice cream, some slid down her mouth and he leaned in to lick it clean, “you are so beautiful, do you know that?”

Dani blushed again, “only because you say I am.”

He shook his head, “no darling, you are beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world.”

“I love you, Norman.”

He pulled her into his side, “I love you baby. I gotta go check on Daemon.”

She nodded and pulled away from him, “can I come?”

He shook his head, “not until after I see how he is.”

“I wanted him Norm, wanted to feel him come.”

Normans body shook, seeing Daemon come was like a gift from God himself, the most beautiful sight, “me too love. Eat your cake, Ill be back.”

He kissed her once more and tugged on his boxers, making sure to shut her door before he headed down the long hallway towards Daemon's locked bedroom. He reached above the doorway and produced a small key he used to unlock the door. It had killed him to ignore the cries of his first love but he needed to teach him a lesson. He just hoped it worked this time.

Norman stepped in and pocketed the key, closing the door and flipping the deadbolt behind him. He knew Daemon would look rough, he always did after being locked away for any given time. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The smells of blood, sweat and sex drafted from the room. He saw Daemon, on his knees, his cock still hard and ready, angry looking now. His wrists rubbed raw from the chains, sweat making his long hair stick to his face. 

“Norman..” Daemon's voice was barely a whisper from screaming for so long.

Norman fell to the ground on his knees, taking Dae's face into his hands, “oh baby, look at you.”

Daemon let out a strangled cry, his body trying to break free and touch him anywhere he could, he had never missed his brothers touch so much in his life. Not sure he liked smelling someone else on his body, somewhere deep inside him he wanted to be the only one who could scent mark him that way. Normans was his first.

“I'm so sorry Norm, please just let me go..”

Norman grabbed another key and unlocked the chains at his wrists so he fell to the ground. He gathered Daemon up in his arms and started to kiss over his quivering lips. Not caring if they both passed out from lack of oxygen, he needed to taste his baby again. He snaked his tongue into his mouth and twirled it around his own. 

Daemon moaned and gripped onto him anywhere he could. Letting Norman kiss him as he wanted. He just pressed his body closer, his cock rubbing against Normans leg, sending jolts of pleasure over his body. Those wonderful hands on his body, capable of pleasure so great he couldn't see straight but also capable to darker things, things that make him bleed and hurt, ache for more.

Norman pulled back and fisted Daemons hair, making him kiss down his chest and belly. Feeling that tongue of his all over his skin, licking a wet trail down to his cock. Daemon pushed his boxers down and sucked on his cock. Taking him all the way into his mouth so the bar in his cock hit the back of his throat, threatening to slip down.

“That's it baby, suck me.”

Daemon sucked him deep, letting his cock go down his throat. He could taste his Dani. Could taste her sweetness on his cock and he wanted more. He pushed his mouth down further until he could bury his face in the dark hair at the base of his cock, smelling her.

“You smell her don't you?” Norman asked, jerking his head up so he could look into the same pair of blue eyes.

Daemon nodded and pulled away from him, “can taste her baby. The whole time, I could hear you, hear her. The little whimpers and the way you grunt, fuck....I need her, I need you.”

Norman grabbed him by the throat and squeezed hard, cutting off any air into his lungs. He got to his feet and jerked Daemon along with him, pushing him out of the closet and onto the black sheets of the bed, “you don't get her tonight.”

Dae screamed and punched the bed, “no, I need her baby. Need that sweet tight pussy. Cant wait to fuck her ass, to fist her, God how she would like it.”

Norman moaned, imagining Dani's pussy stretched around Daemon's thick wrist, begging and shaking for them. Now he couldn't get that out of his head, he wanted to let Daemon go and barge into her room and do it. But he wouldn't, he had more control over his darker sexual urges.

“If you are good, we can try. Ask her and see how she feels about it. That's what we are supposed to do Dae, not assume she wants what we do.”

Daemon groaned, “please Norm, do it to me, need to feel it bad.”

Norman grabbed him by the chin, forcing Daemon to meet his eyes, “tell me what you want.”

“Want you to fist me Norman.” He panted out, salivating at the mouth.

“I'm not sure you deserve to get what you want from me.” Norman put his hands on his hips and smiled when Daemon started to beg.

“Please do this for me, you can chain me for the night if you need to. I wont go after her, not until you are with me. But please, please do this.” Daemon put his head against Normans groin, so his cock rubbed over his cheek and his lips when  he turned his head.

“You get chained tonight if I fist you?”

Daemon nodded, “yes baby, please.”

Norman fisted his hair, “okay, that's a compromise. But you better get me off first little brother, get me off and Ill fist that tight ass of yours.”

Daemon groaned and opened his mouth wide, sucking Norman down his throat. The high he got from the way he moaned was enough to make me want to come quick but he didn't He let this be able Norman. He did what Norman loved and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking his head hard. Using his hands to jerk his cock up to meet the sucking of his mouth.

“Fuck yeah baby, suck it just how I like it.” Norman praised him, petting the side of his, tracing over his cheekbones.

It had always surprised him how well Daemon could suck a cock. It was like he was made to do it. He didn't have a gag reflex and new all the tricks that could make you come instantly and some that would make you beg him to finish it. Like now, the way he let his tongue glide over the under side of his cock was bringing him close already.

“God, right there Daemon, right there baby. Gonna come in this amazing mouth of yours.”

Daemon opened his jaw incredibly wide and managed to suck one of Normans balls into his mouth along with his cock and he felt Normans body jerk. He grinned, pleasing his baby is what he lived for. Nothing else could bring him greater pleasure, or so he thought.

“Yes baby, oh shit!!” Norman moaned and came hard, seeing Daemon's throat swallowing all his cock, moaning as it dripped down his throat. Norman pulled Daemon back and brought him up for a kiss. Jamming his tongue deep into his mouth, swirling it all around to taste his own come. Moaning softly with him. He pulled away and let his head rest against his, “fuck that mouth of yours is the best I have ever felt.”

Daemon grinned, “promise?”

Norman nodded,  “promise baby, go get that lube and Ill fist that tight ass of yours.”

He watched Daemon slip off the bed and went to get his favorite bottle of lube, the kind that that tingles just enough to make it burn. He grabbed it and headed  back over to the bed, sliding his body right in front of Norman, ass in the air.

“This the kind that burns?”

“Yes, its my favorite.” Dae whispered seeing Norman pop the cap to the lube and put a large pile of it in his hands, rubbing it on one fist like lotion. His legs began to shake before he even touched him, “don't waste time trying to stretch me.”

Norman gently rubbed his lower back, “you sure, its gonna hurt?”

Daemon groaned, looking down to see his cock twitching, “I want it to.”

Norman grinned and roughly inserted three fingers into his ass. Not bothering to start at one like he normally did, he went right to three and Daemon groaned. Pushing backwards on his fingers, he pulled his fingers apart and stretched him open a little before adding a forth finger.

“Feels so damn good baby.”

Norman moaned, “looks so fucking good baby, that tight ass of yours opening for my fist.”

With his free hand Norman poured more lube between Daemon's ass as onto his hand. He bent his thumb into his hand as it slipped into his ass. Stretching impossibly wide to accommodate his thick wrist.

“Yes!” Daemon moaned, pushing back again. Forcing more of his thick wrist to slid deeper into his ass.

He watched that small hole stretch around his arm, almost halfway up his forearm, he balled his hand into a fist and pushed in deep. Letting his fingers slide over his sensitive prostate, hearing him moan and watching as he still tried to impale himself deeper.

“More baby?”

Daemon screamed, letting his hand slid down so he could jerk his cock slowly, “more Norm, I feel so close already.”

Norman could see his hand moving slowly on his cock, jerking himself as he once again pushed his fist in deeper. He let his other hand come down hard on his tight ass, slapping it so hard it jumped off the walls.

“Yes Norman, please!!”

“Come on Daemon, give it to me.” Norman smacked his ass again, pushing his fist in deeper still.

“Fuck!!” Daemon moaned and watched as his cock spurted white jets of come all down his hand and onto the sheets. His upper body fell forward, unable to hold himself up. He felt Norman pull out his hand slowly, hearing that obscene sound from the lube.

Norman bent down and kissed over the red hand prints on his ass, wiping his hand on his boxers that lay beside the bed, “tell me, how was it?”

Daemon whined, “so fucking good baby, thank you.”

He helped Daemon stretch on the bed, back against the come and sweat soaked sheets, linking both his wrists up to the bindings that linked up to the wall. Giving him more slack but not enough where he could move from the center of the bed.

Norman stood up and looked down at him, “Ill check on you later baby.”

“I love you so much Norman.”

He leaned down and claimed his lips in a deep kiss, wincing when his split lip was touched, “I love you too Dae, so much.”

**

Dani hadn't been able to relax like she had planned on doing after Norman left. You'd think with how incredible that sex had been she would be exhausted but all she could do was think about her brother. Dae had been powerful when he was inside her, pushing all the right buttons. She loved when he had been a little rougher but it was her first time and it did hurt. No matter what her body said, he had been a little rough.

Now she paced back and forth across the room, the ache between her legs from Norman pounding into her had dulled, making room for another ache that presented itself. She wanted sex again, she wanted to feel how Daemon could be until the end, wanted to see how he looked when he came.

She put on a silky robe over her boy shorts, leaving her shirt and bra on the floor and walked silently to the door. Normans room was right next to hers so she didn't want to make any noise to let him know that she wasn't in bed. He wouldn't want her to do what she was about to do. She quietly opened the door and looked out, seeing his door shut and the light off.

Dani smiled and tip toed out of her room and down the long dark hallway towards Daemon's room. She hoped it wasn't locked because she didn't know where Norman kept the key and she knew he had been in there right after he left her with that cake. She could hear Daemon's moans echoing through the house. She turned the door knob and smiled when it wasn't locked and quietly went inside.

The room was dark, only a dark red glow coming from inside the closet, where she could see the chains dangling from the wall. She had to push the sounds of his cries out of her mind when she had been with Norman, it broke her heart to hear him so desperate for attention. Her attention. She couldn't deny him any more than she could Norman. 

“Norm?” Dae's hoarse voice called from the center of what she could assume was the bed.

She took a deep shuttering breath, “no, its me.”

The chains rattled quickly as he sat up, “Dani girl?”

Dani smiled and shut the door behind her, he sounded so excited, “yes, its me Dae. Can I come in?”

“Please baby, please come in.”

Dani let her head drop down, stepping over Daemons clothes and the half empty, still sticky bottle of lube that Norman must have thrown there, “are you chained up again?”

“Yes love, I wont hurt you this way.”

She stopped at the foot of the bed and her heart stopped. He looked so beautiful. Laying on his back, naked to the world. His cock fully hard and ready. She couldn't deny that he was sexy, too sexy for words. Her body heated up and she could feel wetness pool between her legs.

“I know you wont hurt me Dae.” She hated that he sounded so desperate, so broken.

“Yes I will, I want you too much for anything soft. You and Norman know that.”

She nodded and touched his foot, sliding her hands up his ankles in a soothing gesture, “I'm sorry if I did anything earlier to make you loose control. I missed you when you left.”

Dae growled, “no you didn't do anything love, I just want you too badly and that's dangerous. I'm used to Norman being able to handle the things I need for sex, and I need you, so bad.”

She climbed on the end of the bed, sitting between his ankles, “I want to do the things you and Norman do. I told him I wanted them.”

He growled again, his body shaking from her words, “oh baby, I wanna touch you so bad right now. I fucked up and missed out on it, the most precious thing in the world and I fucked up.”

Dani scooted closer to him, feeling his legs widen for her to settle in between his muscular things. She could still smell the come from earlier, “You can have me whenever you want Dae, I belong to you, to you and Norman. You can use my body however you want.”

Daemon cried out, “please let me use you baby, let me feel that tightness again. Let me taste the sweetness between your thighs, Ill do it good this time.”

Dani moaned and climbed up on his lap, his cock hard and heavy between her legs. Only her small, silky boy shorts keeping him from slipping inside. She started to grind on him, feeling that thick cock brush against her over and over again, “I liked that you did it hard Dae, my body loved it, I'm just like you and Norman, I want it hard.”

He thrusted his body up so he could feel her bounce over him. Daemon could feel her wet shorts on his cock, she wasn't lying about it. She wanted it hard, his sweet Dani wanted him to fuck her good and hard. Make her scream and squirt all over him.

“I wanna give it to you baby, want you to ride this cock. Show me how you like it and Ill learn.”

Dani leaned down and started to kiss over his fit chest and sucked on his nipples, biting them hard like Norman had done. It was enough because he groaned very loudly as she did it to the other one before moving up to his neck. She nuzzled her face over his cheek and finally kissed him. Grinding down hard as she kissed him deep, biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue.

Daemon was mewling now, unable to reach out and touch her. All he could do was swivel his hips and feel that wet pussy slide over his cock until she was ready to fuck him. He sucked on her tongue, biting her lip hard as she pulled away from his mouth.

“Wanna suck your nipples baby, bring them to my mouth.”

Dani stood on her knees so her breasts were right in front of his mouth. She cupped her own breast and brought just her hard nipple up to to lip. Letting it trace his bottom lip. Hearing him groaning until he let his tongue slip out and lick over it, making her moan and give in, letting him suck her nipple.

“God, that feels good Dae.”

He smiled against her skin and bit down on her nipple hard, feeling a new rush of wetness flood her shorts, soaking them through. He let it go and kissed it, “see how good hard can feel baby, you just soaked those panties because of it.”

She could feel how much wetter she was, “mind if I suck your cock big brother, I'm becoming addicted to it already.”

Daemon growled, “suck it baby, wanna feel those lips around it. Tugging on my piercing, those teeth scraping my cock.”

She slithered down his body, letting her chest rub over him. She got an idea as she put his cock between her breasts, licking at his head and flicking her tongue over the bar that pierced his blunt head. Dani pushed her breasts together so she was letting him titty fuck her. Sliding his cock in and out, sucking on the head so it got his hard shaft wet and easier to move against.

“Fuck baby, that's so damn sexy letting me fuck those magnificent breasts.”

She smiled, going faster so he slipped in and out rapidly, “you wanna come this way big brother?”

He growled, “fuck no, need to be balls deep in your pussy when I come, filling you up.”

Now she moaned and let his cock slide out of her embrace, “good because I cant wait to ride you Daemon.”

She got up and slithered out of her shorts, leaving them in his reach and when she moved her hand he grabbed them and put them right in his face. Sucking on the wet parts of her shorts, tasting her, “oh Dae,..”

He put them around his neck, looking at her with sexed out eyes, “bring that pussy up here baby, give your big brother a taste.”

Dani turned around and backed her body up so she was standing on the bed, her ass right in his face. She could feel him kissing over her cheeks, biting when she didn't expect it and fuck did she love it, she needed more of it.

“Bend for me baby, bend and spread that ass.”

Dani bent over and spread her ass for him, groaning when she felt his tongue come out and swipe up her center. Licking the wetness that had began to drip down her thighs. She found herself backing up, trying to get closer to his face was buried in her pussy and her ass. Dani grinded against his face, that tongue deep in her pussy and his nose rubbing against her hole, teasing her.

“God Dae, that feels so damn good.” she could feel her legs shaking, trying to give out on her but that meant she would fall and she wouldn't be able to feel his mouth anymore.

Daemon growled against her pussy, rubbing her juices all over his face. Sucking her taste down and rubbing his nose in her ass, trying to get her to feel everything. He stretched his tongue so he could feel her clit, flicking over it again and again, feeling those legs of her shake.

“Please Dae, need to come.”

He moved his face away from her pussy and started to eat her ass. Licking in deep and digging his tongue in, smiling at the strangled moans. The fact that she kept backing her ass up against his tongue brought him so much pleasure he never wanted to stop. He sucked her hole, using his teeth to scrape around it and bite her cheeks and her inner thighs.

“Fucking hell Dae, I cant...I need it.”

“Then fuck me baby, ride this dick.”

Dani had never moved so fast in her whole life, turning and straddling his cock. Seeing it hard and aching, pre-come dripping down his shaft. She grabbed him and stood him up, slamming down until all 11 inches of his cock was buried inside of her.

“Oh fuck, Jesus Christ Dani!!” Daemon moaned, feeling her pussy clamping down on him, sucking him in deeper.

“Dae, fuck you are big..so big.”

“Put those hands on my shoulders and ride me love, ride me until you come.”

She did what he asked, planting her hands on his broad shoulders and let her body raise up until almost all of his cock was out and she sat right back down. Moaning and letting her head fall back as she worked her body up and down. 

“You need it harder Dae?” She asked, seeing his face a mask she couldn't decipher.

“Do you want it harder?”

She let her nails rake from his shoulders down his chest, leaving dark, angry red marks to his hips, hearing him moan and feeling his cock twitch inside her, “need it however you need it.”

He growled, “harder baby, slam your body down on me. Let that piercing scrape your walls.”

She bounced harder on his cock, feeling that bar do exactly as he said it would, it scraped her insides and make her scream, “oh Dae, I can feel it already..”

“God, me too baby. Come for me little Dani, come for your big brother.”

Her body listened to him, exploding all over his cock. Her body starting to slow but he slammed up into her, helping her bounce on him, “come for me Dae.”

He growled loudly, coming deep into her perfect, tight pussy. The high he got feeling his come shoot inside her was the best feeling in the world. Seeing her face as he filled her, that sexed out, exhausted look. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, sucking on her tongue and fucking her with his mouth.

“You were so perfect Dani, my perfect, sexy little slut.”

Her body shook from his nasty words, feeling like she should slap him but she didn't, she liked the way he talked to her, he was infatuated with her in every way, those were words of love, “you think I'm your dirty slut Daemon?”

He grinned evilly, “yes baby, you are my dirty little fuck toy, my sexy little cocksucker aren't you baby?”

“God, yes Dae. You gonna fuck me hard when these come off?”

He jerked the chains, trying to get at her, “you better fucking believe it doll, you are mine. Gonna make you beg for this cock, make you ache for it so bad.”

She moved off of him, seeing her come and his slide out of her body, “good, be good so he will let you out and come find me in the morning.”

He nodded, “I will baby, I love you.”

“I love you.” She walked out of his room naked, leaving her panties around his neck. Normans door was open and it wasn't before. She cursed and tip toed back to her room, seeing him laying on her bed, “Norman..”

“How was he love?” He held his hand out for her to take.

She took it and crawled up on his lap, “he was amazing Norman, the way he touched me. His mouth, God that mouth of his.”

Norman moaned and kissed her slowly, tasting Daemons cock and her sweetness on her mouth, he pulled back, “his mouth is heaven isn't it love?”

She nodded and felt more of his come leak out of her.

Norman flipped her to the bed and crawled between her legs. Seeing her come and Daemon's leak out of her. He groaned and closed his mouth around her pussy, scooping all the come out with his tongue, swallowing it all.

“Norman.” She whispered and looked down, meeting those blue eyes as he tasted both of them.

He pulled back, “I watched the whole thing love, saw how much you wanted him. You his dirty little slut now?”

She blushed, not used to Norman being the one to watch her like that, “yes Norman, I love when he called me that.”

He grinned, “I know, but can you be my dirty little slut too?”

She moaned, “yes love, I'm yours and his just as you and him are mine.”

Two weeks later

Norman couldn't believe how these past two weeks have gone. Ever since Dani snuck in to see Daemon alone, things had been perfect. Daemon still needed sex hard and he had swayed Dani into liking it, loving it hard. They had even managed to fist her, Norman doing it but Dae helped, walking her through it with that nasty mouth of his. They couldn't be happier than they were right now.

He smiled and pulled the collar of his shirt up and he could hear Dani humming to herself in the next bedroom. He left his shirt unbuttoned and walked out to crack open her door. She was standing in front of her large mirror in nothing but her thong, pushing her breasts together and turning from side to side.

He didn't know what she was doing or why but he loved it. Norman leaned against the door frame, well aware of his cock at full attention just from watching her. She lifted her head and blushed as she caught him staring.

“Hey baby, why you staring at me like that?”

Norman looked up and down her body, “because my Dani is beautiful, the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

“Oh stop.” She giggled and covered the apex of her thighs with one hand and her breasts with the other.

He shook his head, walking forward to take her hands away, “don't ever hide this body from me baby, I need to see your body all the time baby.”

Dani lets her hands slide up his arms, feeling his hard muscles in his arms, “you make me feel so beautiful Norman.”

He put his hands around her and pulled her body against his, one of his hands coming up to her face, brushing over her plump lips. Perfect for sucking cock, “you don't need me to feel beautiful, you just are.”

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his mouth. A deep, passionate kiss that left her breathless and wet for him, “want you to love me Norman.”

He groaned and kissed over her neck and to the large tops of her breasts before sucking one nipple into his mouth, her nipples were large and perfect for his mouth, he did the same to the other one before he pulled back, “I do love you baby.”

“Then show me.” Her hands dropped to slide down his chest and to rest her fingers in the waist band of his jeans.

“You want me to fuck you baby?”

Dani shook her head and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down so they hit the floor, “want you to make love to me Norman. Do it like you have never done it before.”

He groaned when she touched his cock, brushing feather light fingers over the weeping head, “of course Ill make love to my girl, you are everything to me Dani.”

Norman walked her back until she sat on the bed, her hands going between her thighs to rub on her self as he kicked his pants off and pushed her further back on to the bed so he could crawl between her luscious thighs.

“Gotta make love to you with my mouth first little sister, gonna make you cry out my name.”

Dani moaned, pushing herself onto his face, riding his tongue, “yes, oh yes Norman.”

He groaned and opened his mouth wide, fucking her with his mouth. Feeling her ride his tongue as he pushed it deeper into her. Sucking on her clit and biting it hard. Another thing that rubbed off from Daemon. She liked it harder now. 

“Bite me Norman, please.”

He grinned and bit her clit harder than before, seeing her body jumping under him as she begged and moaned for more, she  loved when he would pull on her clit piercing, so many times had he made her come just from that. He released her precious skin and kissed back up her body, sucking those large nipples into his mouth, biting just like he did her clit.

“You ready for me baby?” He asked and reached into her side table for a condom.”

She grabbed it from his hands and threw it away so it hit the floor, “yes I'm ready but I don't want you to wear that anymore.”

He rubbed the head of his cock against her dripping wet slit, lightly pushing the head in before he retreated, “why baby?”

Dani spread her legs wide, rubbing at her pierced clit, “because I wanna feel everything baby, every ridge and vein of that perfect cock. And you hate it too, you wanna feel all of me.”

He moaned and pushed in, watching her fingers rub her clit faster, “God, its so much better this way baby.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Feeling that slow rhythm he was so amazing at. Making love to her and not just having sex. She locked her ankles around his legs and cradled him in her body.

“Do you love me Norman?”

He groaned and tangled his fingers in her dark hair, looking into her green eyes, “I love you so much baby, so much I cant even tell you.”

He touched her g-spot and she moaned, closing her eyes briefly, “why cant you tell me?”

Norman pushed her hair back as he slowly thrusted inside her, their bodies moving sensually together. Their hearts and souls becoming one, “I love you more than anyone baby, anyone. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

Dani's eyes went wide, “oh Norman...”

He nodded, pushing in a little deeper and going just a little faster, hearing her breathing picking up, she was close, “yes baby, I love you more than I love Daemon. I cant help it.”

She moaned deep as she came all over him, “I love you more too, Norman.” 

His body pulsed as he came, filling her pussy up with his come, thrusting slowly while he let her words sink in, “you do?”

She nodded and kissed him, “yes baby, I love you so much.”

He laughed, starting to thrust inside her again, never wanting to leave but he flipped them over so she was above him. Her beautiful body so luscious and curvy, her heavy breasts bouncing as she rode him. That blue clit piercing brushing against his pubic hair.

“Show me love, your turn to make love to me.”

**

Dae was seeing red, his heart was now broken and lay dead on the floor at his feet. One step to the left and he could crush it beneath his boot. His brother, twin brother, the love of his life and the only one to ever get him, said he loved someone more than him. He leaned against the wall, his head swimming with words of hate that he had heard from his own lovers mouth. He was no longer the one he wanted, the one he loved. 

He felt the panic attack before it started, making him breathe deeply, his vision going in and out and his hands started to shake uncontrollably He felt hot tears slide how his face, landing on his dark blue shirt, the same color as Normans eyes. His first reaction was to barge in there and kill the both of them. Sling her off of him and make Norman love him more but it wouldn't work. If you had to force it, then it wasn't love.

“No, this can't be. Please don't” He whispered up in the air, hoping that someone the universe would take back time so he didn't hear those ugly, hurtful words. They were together now and they didn't need or want him, he had no one.

Daemon headed back towards his room, so mad that he knew he would do something stupid to hurt not only Norman but Dani too and there would be no taking it back. Instead he grabbed his jacket, a wad of extra cash and slammed his bedroom door loud. As he was walking to the front door he could hear boots behind him.

“Dae, whats wrong baby?”

Dae cringed at that word, it made his skin want to crawl away from him but he wouldn't tell him what was going on, no, he needed to see if it was real, “going out.”

“But it's late, should go out alone.”

He scuffed, “don't worry about me big brother, I can sure as fuck take care of myself. You go back and fuck our sister, at lease she wants you.”

Norman grabbed his arm, “don't say that. You know that's not how it is baby, she wants you too. I heard and saw both of you last night, she wants it.”

His body responded instantly even though he was still pissed, “yeah, maybe. Gonna have to prove to her that I'm just as good as you and I cant do that here.”

“Do not go out and fuck someone Daemon, we talked about this before her birthday.”

“Talked about what?”

Norman rubbed a hand through his hair, “we are exclusive, all three of us. It's not like how it was when we could go roll some chick and walk home after, she is ours. We can't be fuckin other women.”

“I don't remember hearing that, might need to find me someone that can handle my rough side, seems you two can't anymore.”

Norman grabbed him by the hair and slung him into the wall face fist, one hand in his hair and the other around his slender neck, squeezing, “don't you do it Daemon, you know the fucking rules and we are going to stick by them. I won't have anyone handling you.”

He groaned, pushing his ass into Normans cock, “she said she wants it hard from me baby, that she wants to feel how I fuck you and how you fuck me. She said that.”

Norman eased up on him, “I know, I heard her Dae. She does want it, gets her pussy so wet when she talks about it.”

He straightened himself up, “I can't wait to show her. But for now I need out of here. P lease, just for a few hours?”

Norman pulled him into a kiss, then pulled back, “fine go, but no whores Dae, keep that cock of mine in your fucking pants.”

Dae growled and pushed away from him, heading out. He wouldn't fuck anyone but he needed to be teased a little. He needed to see what he couldn't have. He needed to go downtown and watch people, play with someone, stalk them until he got bored. It was the only thing to keep him in check.

THE NEXT DAY

Norman pushed Dani up against the wall, her school uniform pressed and clean, clinging to her sexy body, every curve of hers visible to him. Her breasts pushed together, her ass hanging out the back. Now it was crumpled, up around her hips as he slid deep into her.

“Norman!!” Dani moaned and held on tight.

“Fuck baby, you look so damn good.” He thrusted in hard, her legs locked tightly around his waist.

“Gonna be late for school Norman.” Dani moaned in between breaths, feeling him slamming into her harder and deeper, fucking her good and hard.

He gripped her hips hard and thrusted again, “don't fucking care, need this pussy again before you leave.”

“Ah, God Norman, I feel it again.”

He laughed, kissing on her neck and leaving a good sized hickey for everyone to see, including her teachers, “come for me my sweet girl, gonna fill you up with my come and let you walk around with it at school, dripping down your legs.”

“Slap me Norman, I need it.”

He pulled back his hand and slapped her hard across the face. The slap echoing in the kitchen and a beautiful red mark appeared on her face, “again?”

“Again baby, harder this time.”

Norman pulled his hand back again for another slap, this one split her lip. He moaned deeply and sucked at her lip, thrusting in deeper, “taste so good Dani baby, this sweet little pussy around my hard cock.”

“Norman, Norman...right now!!”

He felt her come hard, her nails scratching down his chest so hard that blood rose to the surface and slowly dripped down his skin, he growled and sucked at her neck as he came, biting down hard and leaving a bite mark just below her collar bone as he filled her up.

“God damn, baby girl.”

He let her slip down the wall and stood back, admiring his work. She was good and thoroughly fucked, hair messed up and her dressed wet from sweat and their come, she looked beautiful. He only wished that Dae had been here to see her like this but he had missed out.

“Guess I have to leave huh, can't just stay home?”

He laughed and zipped his pants back up, his cock still wet, “sorry love, I gotta head to work and you must go to school.”

“Gonna show off my new marks.” She touched the hickey and bite mark on her throat, then the split in her lip.

“You do that, let them all know whose you are. You are mine little sister, this pussy is mine.”

“You picking me up from school?”

He nodded and opened the door for her, “yes love, come one before we are late again.”

**

Dae smiled as he watched Norman drop her off at school and speed away. He had come home last night but left when they were still in bed. He was going to do what he did best today, he was going to fuck her just as she wanted it.

He moved quickly, walking up with all the other students that began to file into the school. Making sure to keep her in his eye line. Students in front of him darted off into different directions, letting him have a good view of her backside. The words her and Norman spoke still rattled around in his mind. Stabbing him over and over again. 

This was the only way to prove that he loved her just as much as Norman did. More even. He was just as good as Norman but in his own way. It may have been different but it was just as true. At least he knew that he wouldn't hurt them the way that they hurt them. Going behind his back, whispering secrets of love when he wasn't around. That's what hurt the most, knowing that they loved each other more than him. 

He watched her stop and talk to a few girls in the hallway. Daemon stood his ground, watching her and trying to get her attention without drawing too much unwanted attention. But seeing her in that school uniform, his control was slipping by the second.

The bell rang loudly and everyone walked towards their designated areas. Except for her. She darted of into the girls bathroom and he smiled. This was just getting more perfect by the second. He quickly walked to the door, cracking it open to see her standing at the sink. No other signs that there was anyone else in there.

Daemon went inside. Closing the door behind him until it clicked closed and she turned around to face him. Her smile was genuine, one of the ones that used to make his whole world light up. But it couldn't undo what had already been said and done, he needed to prove himself. He needed to give her what she wanted, what he needed so they could be in love too.

“Dae, what are you doing here?”

He smiled, “didn't see you before you left this morning. Wanted to see you.”

She grinned and walked towards him, “Norman said you went out last night, we didn't see you again. Or at least I didn't Is everything okay?”

He nodded and grabbed her around the waist to pull her into his body, “everything is perfect. Those from Norman?”

She touched the hickies on her neck, “yes, he can get a little rough with his mouth.”

Daemon growled, “yes he can, he do anything rough with you little sister?”

She shook her head, “Norman is very gentle with me.”

He moved quickly, spinning around so she was pressed up against the wall, “gentle is no fun, is it?”

“Sometimes it is, other time I think about how you do it.”

Those were the words that he had wanted to hear, “you like when I do it hard, right? The way I use you just how I want, make you want it more then all that gentle shit.”

Dani nodded, her hands running up his sides and then back down his chest, “is that why you are here? To show me how much better it is when you do it hard.”

Daemon nodded, running his hands over her slender neck. Squeezing just enough to hear that beautiful hitch in her voice, “you want it Dani?”

She nodded and her hands worked his jeans down around his ass. Gripping his cock and working him slow, tightening her grip just like Norman showed her, making sure to tug on his piercing before sliding her hand back down.

A moan was ripped from his chest at her firm grip. Each tug on his cock just fuels his desire to fuck her hard and fast. He took her mouth in a flaming kiss, jamming his tongue into her mouth as his hands lifted up her skirt and pushed her wet panties over.

Daemon let his fingers slide through her wetness, pushing his fingers in hard and fast. Pumping two thick fingers into her as she worked her hips body against him.

“Dae, please.”

“Please what little girl?”

She gripped his cock and tried to hike her leg up over his hip, “fuck me Dae, fuck me hard.”

He growled and pulled his fingers out of her dripping body and pushed her towards the bathroom sink. Turning her around so she was facing the mirror, looking back at him. Begging, pleading with him. He leaned forward and bit the side of her neck, rubbing his cock against her slick folds.

“God, you get wet so easily.”

Dani giggled and pushed harder against him, “come on brother, let me hear that dirty mouth of yours.”

He chuckled, “dirty huh? You wanna hear that I love how wet this cunt gets for me, how good you feel stretched over my cock? Those sexy moans I pull from you. How good if feels when I come deep inside you and watch it drip out. Is that what you wanna hear?”

Dani moaned, “yes, please Dae.”

He kicked her legs apart and thrust in deep and hard. Her hips smacking hard against the counted the more he pushed inside her. Feeling her tightness overwhelming him, gripping him tight. The way it tugged on his piercing. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him, he just pulled out and slammed back in.

His hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face down into the sink. She was already shaking for him, gripping the sink hard, “just like that Daemon, fuck me.”

Gripping her hips, he pulled back and thrusted back in. Pulling her body against his and he let one of his hands slide around to smack her pussy. The more he fucked her, the more he thought about last night. How left out and unloved he felt. He pulled her hair to the side and bit  her, hard. Harder than he ever had before until he tasted blood.

“Ow, Dae that's too hard.”

He didn't let up, just licked over the blood and sunk his teeth back in. Fucking into her harder, feeling her struggling under him. But he didn't care, she wanted it hard and that's what she was going to get. 

“Daemon stop, that's too hard.” She struggled against him, trying to move away or turn around but his grip was too strong.

“You wanted it hard remember, you told me you did.”

“I don't want it anymore, let me go please.”

He pulled out of her and turned her around, gripping her throat tight and pulling her face right up to his, “too fucking bad, I'm tired of not getting what I want. I need this hard, I need it Dani.”

Daemon gripped her thighs tightly and pulled them apart, thrusting back into her pussy. He could feel her body responding, growing wetter then though she was fighting him. Pulling at his arms and trying to push him away. He pulled his hand back and slapped her hard across the face.

She gasped and touched her hot cheek, it was the first time that anyone had ever touched her with such violence. Tears prickled at her eyes and she gripped his jacket and pushed him away, “get off Daemon, I don't want this!”

“Too fucking bad, gonna show you that I'm just as good as our Saint Norman. Gonna show you how well I can fuck this pussy little sister. So fucking wet right now.”

He could feel his orgasm coming quick and just picked up the pace. Fucking into her hard and fast, his cock a  blur as it penetrated her over and over again. A slice of red flashed across his eyes and he could see that she was bleeding. It should have stopped him but it didn't, it urged him on.

“God baby, feel so close right now.”

Dani just closed her eyes and waited until he was done. She knew that he had hurt her, torn her inside. She could feel the sting of it and the sight of blood on his cock but still he kept it up, pushing into her over and over again, each time harder than the last. 

“Yes, fuck yes...just like that, fuck!!” Dae growled and came deep inside her, slamming his hips a few more times before he stilled and looked into her eyes. Her tear filled eyes and her quivering lips, “told you it was gonna be good baby. Hard is always better.”

He pulled out and saw the blood on his cock. Letting his thumb swipe against it, he brought it up to his mouth, sucking if off his finger, “I love you baby, cant wait until we do this again.” He zipped himself up and pulled her by the throat to kiss her. 

The hallway was empty as he walked towards the front door. He glanced back quickly and saw a teacher head into the girls bathroom. He grinned and walked out to his car. His body finally feeling sated, for now at least. He knew that after this time, she would see how good it was. How good he could fuck her, better than Norman could.


	4. Chapter 4

HER BROTHERS LOVE

 

It was his first break of the day and he sat down on the bench. Leaning back as he drank his coffee. This day had become one of the better ones. He couldn't believe what had happened last night with Dani. It was hard for him to think that he could love anything as much as he loved Daemon but he did, he loved Dani more.

A little piece of his heart broke when he said that to her. It wasn't dishonest for him to tell her that but Daemon was his first love. The one who had always been there for him, since the beginning. But Dani was different, she wasn't anything like Daemon was. She was innocent and pure, a love that he had never known before.

Maybe that's what drew him in. It pushed the love he had for Daemon aside to make room for her too. Now he could love them both, be with them both. 

His cell phone went off and he smiled when he saw that it was the schools number. Dani didn't have a cell phone, so she often used the school phone to call him when she was 'sick'. Not actually sick but she used it as an excuse to get into the nurses office and call him.

“Hello?”

“Yes, is this Norman. Dani's brother?”

He straightened up, “yes it is, is everything okay?”

The woman sighed over the phone, “I need you to come to the school right away.”

“Why, whats happened?” Norman demanded.

“Sir, I cannot tell you over the phone, please just come to the school.”

Norman slammed his phone closed and thew his coffee on the ground. Not even bothering to tell his boss that he had to leave. He grabbed his keys and ran for his car. Starting it and speeding out of the parking lot. The trip to the school seemed like it lasted weeks but really it was only a 20 minuted drive from his work.

He put the car in park and yanked the door open. Running for the front door. Happy that the halls were empty so it was easy for him to find the front office and step in. The woman behind the counter stood up, a worried look on her face.

“I'm Dani's brother, whats happened?”

She came around to the other side of the counter, “Dani was found in the bathroom during first period. She has a cut on her lips and bruises on her. The teacher that found her said her clothes had been disheveled and her underwear had been laying on the ground.”

Norman was trying to process what she was saying but none of it made sense. This was one of the reasons he had made her attend an all girls school. So there was no threat of this, no boys to give her any trouble and try to take something that belonged to him.

“Uh, I'm sorry but what are you saying exactly?”

“I don't know for sure. She wont say anything to me and wont let the nurse check her out but I think she needs to go to the hospital.”

“How the fuck did this happen here?” He shouted, casing her to jump.

“Sir, please don't yell. We are trying to figure that out now but I'm sure she wants to see you.”

Norman pushed past her and headed towards the nurses office. He pushed the door open and gave the nurse a look, she nodded and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. That's when he saw her, laying on the small couch, knees curled up to her chest and he could see the large bruises on her neck and her wrists.

“Norman?” She asked, sitting up. Tears coming to her eyes.

He rushed to her, scooping her up against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, “oh my sweet girl, what happened?”

She just held on tighter and buried her face into his neck. Sobbing heavily and holding on for dear life, “I thought he was here just to see me, I didn't think he would do this.”

“Who baby, who did this?”

She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, “Daemon, he followed me into the school and came into the bathroom. Said he wanted to prove that he was just as good as you. Told me that I wanted it like he did.”

Norman shut his eyes and tightened his grip around her, “what did he do?”

“He was touching me and I liked that, a lot. Then we started to have sex and everything was fine. But then, then it got harder, painful and I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me. Just kept doing it, he slapped me.”

“Are you trying to tell me that he raped you?”

She shook her head, “I don't know. I wanted him to fuck me but I told him to stop when it got too hard but he wouldn't He just kept going and it hurt so much.” Her voice broke and she started to cry again.

Norman held her face, “shh, its okay baby. I know he didn't mean to hurt you. He just cant control himself around you. And when you said you wanted it hard, he must have thought you wanted everything.”

“I cant do everything he wants Norman. It hurts and he doesn't stop when I told him.”

He stood up and looked over her body. Seeing finger sized bruises mark her flawless skin. The large, bloodied bite mark on her shoulder and from the way her legs shook, he knew she must be sore down there. Hurting. He needed to get her to a doctor to make sure everything was okay.

“I know baby, you let me worry about him okay. But first, we need to have you checked out. Make sure everything is okay. Do you know if he came inside you?”

She nodded, “he did.”

Just one more problem to add to the list. Last thing he wanted was her to get pregnant. It was not the time or the place for that. Norman took off his jacket and pulled it around her so she could slip it on. Then cupped her face and lightly kissed her lips.

“Come on, lets go make sure you are okay. Then Ill handle the rest, okay?”

Dani nodded, “I'm sorry, I should have just went to class.”

He shook his head, “no baby, he shouldn't have come here. This is on him. And believe me, I will handle him but after I take care of you.”

**

The hospital had been a total nightmare, for both of them. Trying to explain to the nurses what happened, without screaming rape, it was a challenge. They didn't want to bring Daemon into this, him getting arrested for having sex with her was the last thing they needed. Her being underage and their sister, it was a mess. 

Norman had been kicked out of the exam room while they looked her over. The only thing he could do was pace outside the doors, trying not to barge in and demand to know what was happening. Also, trying to keep himself in check, wanting nothing more than to find Daemon and beat the fuck out of him for what he did.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long before the door opened and the female nurse stepped out, “how is she?”

“I cant say for sure if she was raped. Going to an all girls school kinda makes it hard for any boy or men to sneak into the school unnoticed. Now, she is around that age where she might have had sex, rough sex and is too ashamed to admit it.”

Norman nodded, not to keen on telling her the truth, “but she is okay, right?”

“She has a few bruises and shes shaken up about it. Also, she has a small tear inside of her. Medically I cant give her anything for that, it will just need to heal on its own.”

His stomach flipped, everything he ate for lunch was turning sour. The need to vomit was strong but he took a deep breath and tried not to hurl all over the place, “now, shes on birth control, will that make a difference if he...ya know?”

The nurse nodded quickly, knowing exactly what he meant, “I gave her the morning after pill just as a precaution but her birth control should be fine. We also ran some tests to make sure there was so signs of STD's. Shes in the clear but we need to see her back in a week or so, just to make sure everything is okay.”

Norman nodded, “thanks. Can I go see her?”

The nurse nodded and handed her the bag of Dani's ripped clothes, “don't be too surprised if she is jumpy for awhile, it will pass but it will take some time.”

“Thank you.” He muttered and walked past her into the dimly lit room.

“Who is it?” Dani asked.

Just the sound of her voice calmed him like nothing else could have. He smiled and came up to the side of her bed. The second he got within reach, she was grabbing for him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head on his chest.

“You okay baby?”

She nodded but her grip around him tightened, “what did the nurse say?”

“Said you were okay to go home. All the tests came back clear so that's good. She said she gave you a morning after pill?”

Dani nodded, “yeah but I threw it up.”

He tilted his head, “why would you do that?”

“I was shaking so bad that I couldn't keep it down. Didn't want to waste another one if I got sick again.”

He nodded and smoothed her hair back from her face, “well your birth control should be fine for it anyways. Are you ready to go home?”

Her eyes widened, “I don't want to be here, but I don't want to be at home if Daemon is there.”

“Well I need to find him and have a few words.”

Which in other words was saying he needed to go home and beat the living fuck out of him. Make him realize how far he went this time and that if it happened again, he would kill him. Daemon was capable of a lot of things, but he never thought that he would hurt her like that. Norman was almost sure that Daemon had really thought she wanted it, after all she said she did.

“Do you think I can stay in a hotel until you talk to him? I need to take a shower and I'm so tired.”

His face softened and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He wanted to lean forward to kiss her but he couldn't The only thing he could do was look at her lips, hoping that she wouldn't freak od to kiss her.

“I'm not afraid Norman.”

“I know, I just didn't want to rush anything.”

She cupped his face and rose up as much as she could to kiss him. Letting her whole body sag into his own. His arms coming around her waist to pull her closer, holding her tight. Trying to make her feel safe. The kiss was slow, unhurried and wonderful. Her legs slid up his jeans, getting that much closer to him.  
ut if he trie  
Norman let out a small moan and pulled back before his body responded to her like it always did, “come on baby, lets get you rested up.”

Dani nodded and tied the sash on the robe that the nurse gave her. Normans jacked still around her shoulders, “will you stay there with me?”

“Not yet. I need to find him but I will come back and we can spend the day resting. Sound good?”

She nodded and together the left the hospital.

***

Daemon was woken up when he heard the front door being unlocked and slamming closed. He remembered going to the school, the mind blowing sex with Dani and he had come back home and must have fallen asleep because it was hours later. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, barely able to see before his own door was being kicked in.

He saw Norman like he had never seen him before. The hate and rage on his face. His hands coiled into fists at his sides, those powerful shoulders looking even large than he normally did. Something was wrong. 

Daemon stood up, “is something wrong?”

Norman shook his head, “you trying to tell me you just came back from raping our sister and took a fucking nap?”

“Uh, what are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about the phone call I got at work saying that our sister was attacked in the fucking bathroom at school. I'm talking about the five hour hospital visit to make sure she was okay.”

Daemon put his hands up, “that's not how it happened Norman. Yeah, I went there but she wanted it. She asked me for it.”

Norman shook his head, “you're a fucking liar Daemon. You tore her up, do you know that?”

Daemon shook his head, “it was rough but she wanted it Norman. She fucking asked me for it, I swear to God she asked me.”

Before he knew what was happening, Norman was charging at him. Swinging those large fists rapidly until one connected with his jaw, snapping his head to the side. The pain was instant, making his head pound and his vision blur. He looked at Norman, just to see another fist to the face, snapping his head in the other direction.

“You sick bastard. Why cant you just enjoy that she even wants us this way? But no, you gotta go and fuckin ruin it.”

Daemon dodged the next hit, stepping back out of his reach, “I didn't ruin shit. She fucking wanted it, ask her. You cant be pissed at me if it was her fuckin idea!!” 

“Whats happened to you?” Norman asked, like he was trying to answer all the worlds questions.

Daemon started to laugh, “whats wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You are acting like this is something new, that I'm not me anymore. I'm not the one who fucking changed, you did. You became a fuckin bitch the second we started fucking her. You like it rough, you need it. You are just like me.”

Norman shook his head, “I didn't change. Sure, I like it rough but there is more than one way to fuck. You don't need to hurt her just to get what you want.”

He came forward and pushed Norman back, “the fuck I don't You know what I like because you like it to. You think you are better than me but you're not, we are the same. Always have been, always will be.”

“This cant happen again Daemon, you cant treat her like some whore you don't give a fuck about.”

Anger washed over him like a title wave, “oh really? Well maybe instead of making it all about her, why don't you worry about me for a change. Since her birthday, all you think about is her. You give a shit about me anymore.”

“How can you say that?”

Daemon glared at him, “I heard you Norman. You and Dani together, saying that you two loved each other more than your love for me.”

Normans mouth dropped open, “Dae, that's not what I meant.”

He chuckled darkly, “oh, really? And what exactly did you mean then huh?”

Norman was quiet for some time, trying to gather his thoughts. He hadn't counted on Daemon finding out just yet, “I don't know what happened baby. She just kind of broke through, you know? Its not that I don't love you, but I love her too.”

Daemon shook his head, “I knew this would happen. You haven't been the same since that night. You have been less worried about me, you don't even come to my room anymore. Not unless shes there too.”

“I don't know how to fix this baby. I cant not love either of you. But I love each of you differently. But you were too hard on her.”

Daemon stretched his arms out, “you know how I need sex, but you deny me every chance. You haven't been to my room, my bed since she turned 16. Her needs are the only ones being met. I have needs to!!” 

They were silent. Just the sound of their heavily breathing filling the silence. Deep inside, Norman knew Daemon had a point. He had been so wrapped up with Dani that he had been neglecting Daemon. Causing all the need and want to bubble up inside him, with no outlet. It was kind of his fault that this all happened.

“You're right.”

Daemon raised an eyebrow, “excuse me?”

“I said you're right. Dani did tell me that she wanted it but I can see that it got out of hand. And I know that I have been wrapped up in her and I'm sorry, I should have been taking care of you too.”

Daemon turned away and grabbed his jeans, pulling them up his legs. He didn't meet Normans blue eyes when he spoke, “what should we do about this then? Because if I cant get what I need, well..you know how it turns out.”

“I think you need someone that likes everything you like. Not just me but someone especially for that.”

“You saying we should see other people?” Daemon asked, the anger coming back in full force.

“No, but it might not be a bad idea to have someone for yourself. To help you get what you need if we, Dani and I, cant do it.”

This hadn't been what he had been expecting. Norman was pretty much telling him that he needed a side chick to fuck as hard as he wanted, to do what he wanted with her. To help him fulfill his own needs before he hurt someone again.

“And you and Dani are okay with that? Sharing me?”

Norman growled, “no, I'm not okay with sharing you with anyone but Dani. You are mine, you will always be mine.”

Daemon grinned, it was such a treat to see over protective Norman. Jealous Norman was his favorite. 

Before he could speak, Norman kept talking, “but, maybe we can all find someone we are comfortable with. Someone we can all choose for you, that we all agree on.”

He walked up to Norman, feeling safe that he wouldn't try and hit him again. “You know that if I could change I would, but I cant.”

Norman sighed deeply, pulling Daemon into his body, “I don't want you to change baby, but sometimes things need to change for the better, to help all of us.”

The conversation he heard between Norman and Dani was starting to surface in his mind. The only thing he could think of was that they wanted him to have someone else, so they could push him out and be together. Like they wanted. It was too much, he couldn't keep it in any longer and tears started to pour from his eyes like a waterfall.

Norman squeezed him tight, “shh, its okay baby. We can go slow with this, take our time and do it right. And we, I am going to be there with you the whole time. I love you Daemon, you are my baby.”

He nodded, knowing that was only half true now, “I love you too Norm. You know that I cant loose you right? That it would kill me to loose you.:

Norman pulled away to look into his eyes, “I'm not going anywhere Dae, so don't worry. We will always be together.”


	5. Chapter 5

HER BROTHERS LOVE  


“Why is she here?” Daemon asked, standing outside the hotel room door.

“Because she was scared to go home.”

Daemons stomach turned, “oh, God. She must hate me now.”

Norman put his arm around Daemon, bringing him in close so he could kiss the side of his neck, “no, she was just tired Dae. But I think you need to apologize anyways.”

Using the card Norman opened the door, Daemon stepping in beside him. Norman gave his hand a squeeze and walked forward into the large room, seeing Dani curled up in bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

She smiled when she saw Norman but it quickly faded when she could see Daemon standing right behind him. 

Daemon walked forward past Norman and stopped just shy of the bed. Unsure of what to say or how to begin. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He saw the bruises on her wrists and knew she would never forgive him for this.

“Dani..”

She stopped him, “don't I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I asked for it.”

Again he was speechless, unable to talk or think properly. He looked back at Norman for help just to see him standing there, a small smile on his face. Dani moved and he looked back to see her standing on the bed, at this height she was right at his level.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Daemon groaned and wrapped his arms around her, hold her like she was holding him. He buried his face deep in her hair, so his mouth was right at her ear, “I'm so sorry baby.”

“Shh, I know you are. Its okay.”

He shook his head and held her tighter, “I just thought that you wanted it like I did.”

She pulled back to look at him. His face showed that he actually meant what he said, no lies behind it. “I did, I do but I don't think I'm cut out to handle all of it for you and I hate that.”

Daemon cupped her face, running his finger lightly over the cut in her lip from when he had slapped her, “I'm not sure anyone can, or should.”

“Norman told me about his idea, to find someone for you?”

His heart was breaking all over again, “uh, no..I don't want anyone else.”

“Its okay to need someone Daemon. Norman and I, we aren't going anywhere. We will be together like we have but this time, you get what you need to. It could work, we just have to try.”

He nodded, “I just don't want to loose you Dani, either of you.”

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him lightly, “change doesn't mean you loose us or that we don't love you Dae. Change can be good. It will be good. We will find someone you can be yourself with, without fear of hurting them.”

He nodded quickly, trusting that they both knew what they were talking about, “Ill try but I wont promise anything. I love you both too much.” 

Too bad it wasn't enough for them. He mentally added to himself.

“We love you too Daemon. Do you want to come home with us before we all go out? Get a chance to relax?”

Daemon looked back at Norman, seeing that familiar smile and hope in his eyes and it pissed him right off. How dare they think it was okay to treat him this way. The only reason he was agreeing to any of this, was to avoid being locked down again. He needed to act like he was sorry, pretend he cared that he hurt her. He wanted nothing more than to hurt both of them, so they would know how it feels to be hurt.

“No, I think I just need to clear my head. Is that okay?”

Norman nodded, coming up behind him and circling his waist with those strong arms, “of course baby. It would be good for you to relax before we go out tonight, we need to be level headed.”

Daemon was screaming with victory inside his head. Playing the good guy part was working perfectly, show a few tears and say sorry a few times and they thought all was well. He hadn't been lying when he said he needed to be alone to relax, he would do exactly that but in the only way he knew how to relax.

**

Daemon lurked around the darkest parts of town, looking for the perfect thing to help him relax. He had played Norman and Dani like a pro, smiling as he left and promising everything would be okay. It was time for them to put his needs first, to take his feelings into account before making any drastic decisions. He was tired of being the third wheel in their relationship.

He had plans to meet up with them later but for now, it was his time to get what he wanted. What he needed, without judgment or them saying no to him for the millionth time. He watched woman after woman pass him in the streets, looking and even asking him for a good time and he turned them down each time.

What he wanted tonight was very specific, he wanted something, someone that resembled Dani. Her age turned him on like nothing ever had before but he also loved how much of a woman she looked at 16. Most women never get those kinds of looks and finding one that looked like her would be hard but worth it.

After awhile of looking and almost giving up, he found the perfect one. She looked similar to Dani in looks and in age. Problem was, she wasn't alone. It wasn't an issue for him. He simply gripped the knife at the small of his back and approached her, them.

“My, my, my; aren't you beautiful.” Daemon said, making the girl and her boyfriend stop in the street.

She blushed, no used to attention from a full grown man, “thank you.”

“Hey, back off man. Shes way too young and sexy for you.”

Daemon laughed, “I like them young boy. Young always tastes better and as for the sexy part, you better check and see what her eyes are doing.”

The kid watched the girls face and sure enough she was staring at Daemon like she had never seen anything better in her entire life. The kid cussed and tried to pull her along after him but she resisted.

“Come on Stephanie.”

“See, she wants a man. Not a kid, don't you sweetheart?”

Stephanie nodded and let go of her boyfriends hand, “just to talk for a minute?” she asked, taking his outstretched hand.

Daemon nodded and pulled her into the alley, “oh, yeah. We can talk.”

The kid huffed and stormed away, leaving them both alone together in the dark alley.

He ran his thumb across her smooth cheek to her soft lips, bringing his mouth hard against hers as he kissed her. She gasped and held onto his arms, not pulling away but not kissing him back either so he pulled away and smiled at her.

“Oh, come on honey. I know you want it.”

She giggled, “and what is it that you think I want?”

He pushed her against the side of one of the buildings and thrust his knee between her slender legs. Rubbing it up and down her pussy. She let out a little squeak and her lovely blue eyes went wide.

“God, that feels good.”

He laughed, “yes it does sweetheart, its gonna feel better when you're working yourself against my thick cock.” 

She shook her head, “no, I cant do that. I don't know you and I'm a virgin.”

Hearing her say that almost made him come. He loved the virgin girls. So tight and knew to all of it. He loved to bust them wide open, to show them all the naughty things he liked, “oh that's okay doll, I know how to handle little virgin girls.”

Daemon pushed up her skirt and ran his thumb between her legs, feeling her sweet wetness soaking through. Her eyes closed and those legs spread further open. He didn't waste any time kissing her again,  his hand moving to unbutton his jeans and tug them down his thighs so he could jerk himself a few times.

He moved to her neck, sucking hard and biting her perfect skin until she gasped louder, “I cant do this.”

Without listening, Daemon pushed her panties to the side and thrust in hard and fast. Loving her strangled cry and the way she thrashed against him, “fuck girl, so damn tight.” he groaned and slid all the way inside of her.

“Ow, it hurts.”

He laughed and caught her flailing hands, pinning them above her head while he tore through her virginity with every hard thrust. Closing his eyes and see Dani's face each time. He could hear her moaning for him, begging him to fuck her harder. 

“Its supposed to hurt baby, it feels so good that way.”

She kept moving and trashing her arms that he was having a hard time trying to concentrate on himself. He pulled out of her and pushed her face first into the hard ground, making sure her ass was up and her legs were split wide as he thrusted back in. Groaning loudly, he gripped her hips tight and pounded in hard. Skin slapping together and the sounds of her cries urging him to go faster.

“Fuck yea baby, this pussy is so good!!”

He slid his hands from her hips, up her back and around her throat. Bending her body backwards so he could see the tears in her face. He could feel his orgasm coming strong, he started to choke her, hearing her gasp and seeing her pale face turn blue. The harder he squeezed, the closer he was.

His orgasm came hard. Knocking him forward and making his death grip tighter on her slender neck. “Fuck!!” He growled and kept thrusting until it began to hurt but that's what he wanted, he wanted each thrust to make him hurt, to make him feel alive.

Daemon pulled out and her body dropped to the ground. She was no longer trying to get away or crying. Nothing anymore. He knew she was dead and that if he acted now, he might  be able to save her but he didn't move a muscle. Just tucked himself away and looked down at her. She had been the best fuck he had had since before Dani. She was always the best. 

Taking out his phone, he dialed Norman. Lighting a cigarette and leaning against he wall. He answered the phone sweetly.

“Hey baby, you  feel better?”

Daemon laughed, “oh you have no idea how good I feel. Here, let me show you.”

He moved the phone away from his ear and quickly snapped a picture. Sending it to Norman and putting the phone back up to his ear.

“See Norm, she was good.”

Norman stayed quiet for a moment, “Dae, what did you do?”

“Nothin much, just found some pretty little virgin and took what I wanted.”

Norman cursed, “is she dead?”

Daemon moved towards her and kicked at her a few times, “hhmmm, she might be. Care to help me clean this mess up?”

“The fuck is wrong with you, huh? You were fine when you left here.”

He could hear Norman getting into the car and speeding away, “oh, was I. I don't seem to remember saying I was okay. I said I needed to relax and I did.”

Daemon hung up the phone and ten minutes later he saw Normans car pulling in. He got out and covered his mouth. Daemon felt no remorse whatsoever at the moment, she was just a dead body and Norman, well right now he didn't feel much for him either.

“How could you do this?”

“Just shut it. This is who I am Norman. I remember when you would beg me to do this. Beg me to find some random bitch double team her until she was sobbing the in alley. You jealous I didn't wait for you this time?”

Norman shoved him, “this isn't like it was Daemon. That was for fun and we never got caught. But this, out in plain sight and now we have a fuckin body on our hands.”

Daemon bent down and picked her up and carried her to the trunk of the car, “guess we need to get a move on. Don't wanna be late for our date do we?”

Norman just shook his head, unable to believe that this was happening. “Get the fuck in, right now.”

**

Despite being mad at Daemon, Norman was hard as a damn rock. He had helped Daemon dump the body, he insisted on setting it on fire before burying it to get rid of his DNA and that had actually been a good idea. But now, waiting in line to get into the club, his cock hadn't shut up since then.

The way Daemon looked in the alley was getting to him. Making him urn for older times when he could do anything and everything he wanted to Daemon and he would just take it. He missed their time together, he wanted it again but they needed to handle this first. It was his idea no to tell Dani about his accident until after their date. He didn't want to ruin the night and it would have. It was a guarantee

“This place is packed.” Dani said leaning against Norman, Daemon pressed into her front so close she could feel his hard cock.

“The door isn't too far.” Norman smiled and kissed her neck.

“I cant fuckin wait to get a dance and see if any of them will be good enough.” Daemon rubbed his hands up Dani's sides until he squeezed one of her large breasts, leaning down to her ear, “cant wait until I can get out and play the right way.”

Dani shivered, she still wanted him badly. Even after what he did, her body was wet for him, “I know baby but we all have to agree with who it is, okay?”

She turned to Norman and he nodded, looking at Daemon, “she gets final say. We all need to be comfortable with it.”

The line started to move until it was their turn. Norman and Daemon showed their ID's and assured the bouncer that Dani was legal, just left her ID at home and it worked. The bouncer couldn't stop staring at her chest the entire time. They were let right in.

Daemon looked at everything, his cock raging hard seeing the naked and half naked women dancing erotically on pole and moving like he had never seen before. He licked his lips and started to walk in further. He wasn't picky about looks but he had standards like anyone else did. But he needed something aside from looks, he needed a naughty girl, a dirty girl. A female version of himself. 

“Lets sit here.” Norman said and they all took a seat in one of the more private dance areas, split apart from everyone else by a thin, almost nonexistent wall.

“Wow, this place is amazing.” Dani smiled and leaned into her boys. Daemons hand went right up between her legs and rubbed against her panties. Enough to make her moan quietly, “Daemon..”

He grinned and moved his hand up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. “Cock is hard as fuck right now, cant wait to see them.”

The lights were dimmed down and sensual music came on. Drowning all the talk so they had to concentrate on the stage, happy it was just them three at this one table. Daemon leaned back and let his hands rub over the bulge in his jeans, teasing himself. He could feel his cock ring hook onto his zipper and pull a little, making him moan.

The dancer came out, wearing a purple thong that showed him the smooth skin of her bikini line. Each time those legs split he could see her lips. Her curvy waist and those large breasts. Her dark hair in curls down her back. The way she moved was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Daemon slid to the edge of his seat, his forearms up against the stage. He looked up just as she split her legs wide, letting him look up and see her shaved pussy. He groaned and tried so hard no to reach up and touch her, to let his fingers slip inside.

Dani watched the way he was acting. She leaned back into Norman and put her mouth against his ear, “shes beautiful Norman. Look at him.”

Norman tore his eyes away from Dani and saw that Daemon was already halfway out of his seat, his hands balled up into fists so he didn't touch, “he wants her so fucking bad.”

Dani laughed, “think she would let him touch a little?”

Norman ran his hands up her inner thighs, “possibly, guess we get to watch Daemon work his charms.

“Shh, you're fucking ruining it.” Daemon hissed at them, never taking his eyes off of her. She smiled down at him, one graceful arm sliding up to her breasts and unhooking her bra, letting her breast bounce down, her nipples perfect and hard. His cock was screaming at him.

“Like what you see big guy?” She asked him.

Daemon growled, “fuck yes girl. You are beautiful.”

She got on her knees so she was level with his face, “thank you. I'm Kat.”

Daemon brushed a stray hair behind her ear, “I'm Daemon. I don't suppose lap dances are given here?”

Kat laughed, “not really, unless I want to do it.”

“And do you?” He prompted, wanting to feel that body of her gyrating against his.

Kat slid off the stage and onto his lap, both her legs split wide. She moaned softly when she could feel how hard he was already and the dance had just started, “my, my you are a big one, aren't you?”

Daemon growled, his hands on her hips and thrusting up against her, “big is right, wanna see if you can handle it?”

Kat ground against him, arching her back, “your little girlfriend isn't going to mind?”

Daemon looked towards Dani and Norman, his hand was up her skirt and she was kissing on his neck, “does it look like they mind?”

Kat turned around so she was facing away from him. Rubbing her ass right over his cock so she could hear that deep growl she loved so much, “I'm not sure you can handle me baby.”

He chuckled and leaned in to bite her neck, unable to help himself. He was even more surprised when she moaned and her legs shook, “I think you have that backwards girl. My tastes in sex are a little different than most.”

“Let me guess, you like it hard and rough. You like to be in control all the time.”

Daemon moaned, letting his fingers slide up her thighs, “fuck yea I do, I love, no I need to be in control.”

Kat spread her legs and lets his fingers brush against her thong, “well, lucky for you. I love to be controlled baby, I love when it hurts so good you just cant stop it.”

Daemons control snapped and he got up, pushing her against the stage so he could grind into her ass, “fuck yes little girl. I fucking want to own you. What is that going to take?”

Kat wanted nothing more than to have him bend her over and fuck her hard and fast against the stage but she could see the bouncer giving her that look, “I'm yours big guy.”

Daemon moved away from her and Norman was standing beside him, “we will want to get a test run, make sure you can handle him.”

Kat laughed, “sure, when?”

Norman quickly wrote his number down on her hand, “soon, we will call you and talk about it. Dae, lets go.”

Daemon nodded but pulled her into him quickly, claiming her mouth in a rough kiss. She latched onto him, trying to climb his body. He broke the kiss and grabbed her chin, “better answer that damn call, you are mine. Got it?”

Kat grinned, “yes sir.”

**

Norman groaned and shut his door, Dani already laying in one of his t-shirts in the bed. Daemon had been so worked up that he had come home and passed out quicker than he had ever seen before. The strip club went better than they could have hoped, soon they would meet up with her and give her a little test. Make sure she could handle everything.

“Today went well.” Dani smiled and scooted over as he sat down.

Norman nodded and pulled her against his body, “yes, it did. I'm happy to.”

“Me too, I hope this all works out.”

Norman rolled over and pulled her closer. Kissing her sweet lips until he was breathless, “I cant believe he heard us the other night. That's not how I wanted him to find out.”

Dani sighed, “I know, me either. Why is Daemon like this?”

“Like what?” Norman asked, rubbing her thigh.

“So rough and sometimes hard to deal with. You aren't like that.”

Norman knew this day would come, telling their story wasn't something he liked to talk about. Ever, not even with Daemon.

“Its a long story baby.”

“I need to know, to understand.”

Norman nodded, “okay, it begins with our childhood, lets just say it was harder than most.”


End file.
